SPECULATE
by Railash61
Summary: Yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah memberikan kehidupan yang layak dan baik untuk Baekhyun. Dan saat Chanyeol menemukan jalannya, dia pun meminta lagi dan lagi hingga berakhir dengan pilihan yang menjadi mimpi buruk. Addiction is a family disease. One person may use, but the whole family suffers. [Chanbaek - YAOI]
1. PROLOG

**SPECULATE**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Genre: Family, Crime**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Warn: Boys Love.**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Summary:**

 **Addiction is a family disease. One person may use, but the whole family suffers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOUGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah lantai kayu, dinding beton, dan juga jam dinding dengan semburat warna jingga bergradasi tampaknya masih setia menemani seorang lelaki di ujung kantuk. Dalam flat berukuran kecil dengan perabot seadanya, seseorang bermata sipit yang setengah terpejam itu bertahan melawan kantuk. Terang saja, ini bahkan sudah terlalu larut, tetapi ia bersikeras untuk tetap diam dan menunggu.

Detik berubah menjadi menit, dan menit terus saja berjalan hingga kantuk berhasil merajai. Seseorang itu tertidur diatas sofa usang yang sudah berisi tambalan di sana-sini. Dirinya tanpa sadar meringkuk, berusaha menghangatkan diri sendiri. Wajar saja mengingat suhu saat ini hanya beberapa derajat.

Perlahan, waktu pun terus saja bergulir. Detak jam di sisi dinding menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Ini sudah hampir fajar, namun lelaki yang di tunggu kepulangannya tak kunjung datang.

Dalam sunyinya ruang, sebuah derit pintu yang di harapkan sedari tadi akhirnya terdengar. Lelaki tinggi di balik pintu itu berjalan masuk dengan mengendap-endap. Ia tahu, suaminya pasti sudah memasuki alam mimpi, maka dari itu ketika menemukan sesosok tubuh mungil yang meringkuk di atas sofa bukan lagi hal yang membuatnya terkejut. Ini rutinitasnya, pekerjaan 'serabutan' yang ia lakoni kerap kali membuat pasangan hidupnya bertarung dengan rasa khawatir dan kantuk yang membaur menjadi satu.

Tak ingin membiarkan sosok mungil itu tersiksa dengan posisi tidurnya, pria dengan setelan serba hitam itu pun mengangkat tubuh yang meringkuk di atas sofa. Ia mendekapnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

"Chan.. w-wasseo?" suaranya serak terputus karna setengah sadar.

"Hm, wasseoyo Baekki. Jha..lanjutkan tidurmu, aku sudah disini."

Si kecil menurut dan tersenyum, tak lupa ia bergelung nyaman pada dada bidang si pegendong yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melenguh di sela-sela tidurnya, merasa begitu terganggu dengan paparan sinar mentari yang mengintip malu melalui gorden yang terbuka secelah. Ia bergerak gusar, tak mengindahkan seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Terang saja lelaki itu tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun, pasalnya ia baru melalui waktu tidur hanya dalam hitungan jari.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mentari pagi tampaknya telah berhasil membangunkan si mungil dengan surai kecoklatan yang mengusut. Di sela-sela penyatuan raganya, Baekhyun menyibukkan diri dengan memperhatikan pasangan hidupnya yang sedang mendengkur halus. Rambut hitam, kelopak mata besar nan tajam, hidung mancung, rahang dan tulang pipi yang tegas membuatnya merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai sosok Chanyeol dalam hidupnya.

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun menapak pada pipi Chanyeol yang masih terlelap, mengelusnya perlahan tanda bahwa ia sangat menyayangi lelaki ini. Merasa sebuah sentuhan pada wajahnya, perlahan Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya. Meski berat, namun ia tetap memaksakan hal itu. Ya, demi seutas senyum meneduhkan di pagi hari, senyum yang hanya tertuju untuknya.

"Selamat pagi..apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus wajah suaminya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia menciumi telapak tangan berjari lentik itu dengan lembut, "Selamat pagi," jawabnya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa semalam? Aku bahkan terkalahkan oleh kantuk lagi.." Katanya memberenggut, "..kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek, tidak perlu khawatir."

Gesture Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Maka saat melihat Baekhyun menampakkan raut kekhawatirannya lagi, Chanyeol dengan sigap memberi pengertian bahwa ia memang dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun merasakan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar setiap kali dirinya di tinggal bekerja oleh lelaki tinggi itu. Tetapi apa mau dikata, pekerjaan Chanyeol adalah pekerjaan yang tidak biasa.

"Eiii..jangan tampilkan wajah itu." tunjuk Chanyeol gemas melihat pasangan hidupnya melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, "Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau tetap disini, kau ingat janji ku bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik senyum pada bibirnya, "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan suamiku, apa itu salah? Lagipula bertarung dengan kantuk itu tidak enak tahu." omelnya.

"Aku mengerti, maka bertahanlah sedikit lagi Baekki. Kau tahu kan aku melakukan ini untuk kita, karna kau adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk kembali, "Maka dari itu kau harus berhati-hati dan berjanji padaku untuk tidak terluka."

"Ay ay captain!" ucap Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menuju pelipisnya, menunjukkan gesture hormat layaknya bocah taman kanak-kanak.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, lelaki yang sudah resmi menyandang status suami dari Park Chanyeol itu hanya bisa terkekeh kemudian mengecup kilat dahi yang lebih tinggi. Setelahnya Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu bergelung manja lagi pada dada bidang di depannya. Mereka sedang menikmati hari senggang mereka setelah Chanyeol bekerja semalaman. Keduanya kembali bergelung di dalam sebuah selimut tipis yang mereka bagi bersama, sebuah kesederhanaan yang membuatnya merasa hangat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak sedang asik menonton sebuah acara pada televisi tua pemberian tetangga sebelah. Memang tak bisa di katakan bagus, karna terkadang Chanyeol harus menggebrak bagian atas televisi tabung itu saat gambarnya berubah menjadi tidak jelas karna bersemut atau saat suaranya menghilang. Bagi keduanya yang menjalani hidup dengan segala keserderhanaan, itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, memberi si mungil itu kehangatan karna flat sepetak mereka memang tak mempunyai penghangat ruangan ataupun pendingin ruangan. Maka saat menapaki musim gugur seperti ini, Chanyeol sungguh berat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tak kuat dingin sendirian. Tapi apa mau di kata, ia harus menjalaninya.

Sekelibat fikirannya terlempar pada kejadian semalam saat Baekhyun menunggui Chanyeol hingga tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa lusuh itu. Tubuhnya dingin, seolah suhu rendah yang berada di tubuh Baekhyun terbagi dengannya saat bersentuhan. Maafkan saja jika Chanyeol belum mampu untuk membeli seperangkat elektronik yang dapat membuat tubuh mereka hangat, karna Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang berada.

Sedang asik-asiknya menonton sebuah acara penghargaan, tiba-tiba dering ponsel memecah atensi keduanya. Itu ponsel Chanyeol, yang ia peroleh dari menyisihkan uang hasil pekerjaannya. Mau tidak mau, salah satu dari mereka harus beranjak demi meraih benda yang masih saja berdering, dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Mata bulat itu sepertinya sudah tahu siapa si penelpon. Sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih asik menonton tayangan mereka, lalu tatapannya beralih pada jam dinding, pukul tujuh malam.

"Halo.."

"…."

"Apa harus sekarang?" tanyanya sembari melirik sekilas siluet Baekhyun yang masih menonton.

"…."

"Lalu berapa bayaranku? Karna kau tahu, yang kemarin itu tidak sepadan." ujarnya bersedekap.

"…."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun baru saja ingin berucap, sebuah suara di sebrang sana dengan lugas membujuk Chanyeol yang hendak menyuarakan sesuatu. Dan sedetik berikutnya ia menyeringai.

"Oke deal! Kirimkan saja alamatnya."

Setelah mendengar sampai habis maksud dari si penelpon, Chanyeol pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia bergegas kembali menuju Baekhyun yang tampaknya akan bangkit dari sofa usang itu, bermaksud untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru melajukan satu langkahnya namun terhenti melihat Chanyeol telah kembali bergabung.

"Hyung." jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak tahu siapa orang di balik kata 'hyung' yang Chanyeol lontarkan barusan, buktinya air wajah lelaki mungil itu berubah menjadi tidak terbaca.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" tanyanya sendu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mata besar menatap dalam kearah Baekhyun, "Aku harus," ujarnya dengan tangan yang mengusuk surai kecoklatan itu, "Kau akan menungguku, kan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." lirih Baekhyun yang tersirat kecemasan di dalamnya.

"Aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu untuk tidak terluka, maka aku akan menepati janji itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, lalu ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan kiri sembari mengelus punggung si kecil, meyakinkannya. "Tunggulah aku pulang dan tidurlah yang nyenyak. Lalu setelah itu kau akan menemukanku mendengkur di samping tubuhmu."

Baekhyun diam saja, lebih memilih anggukan sebagai sebuah jawaban. Pria yang mengenakan kaus berwarna biru langit itu menyamankan dirinya pada pelukan Chanyeol yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu.

Mungkin Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap bahwa Chanyeol setidaknya tetap berada di sisinya sampai ia jatuh terlelap, namun ia memupuk kembali harapannya saat ponsel Chanyeol yang telah berpindah ke dalam saku itu berdering. Sebuah panggilan untuk yang kedua kalinya pada malam ini.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak melihat raut sendu di wajah Baekhyun, tetapi ia tetap harus melakukan ini. Maka ia sempatkan mengecup sekilas pelipis Baekhyun lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo.."

"…."

"Ya hyung, aku akan sampai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit." jawabnya menanggapi pertanyaan dari sebrang.

"…."

"Ya, aku mengerti akan pekerjaanku."

"…."

Setelah diyakini si penelpon tidak berbicara lagi, Chanyeol pun menjauhkan ponselnya, tertanda bahwa percakapannya telah berakhir.

"Aku harus segera berangkat, Baekki." ucapnya dengan sebelah tangan membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau akan benar-bernar pergi?" tanya Baekhyun meski ia tahu bahwa jawaban Chanyeol tidak akan berubah.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu kembali lagi memeluk Baekhyun. "Jangan menungguku hingga terlalu larut, dan tidurlah jika kau mulai mengantuk. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun sangat berat untuk melepas pelukan yang berada pada tubuhnya, membiarkan lelaki tinggi itu pergi dan melakoni pekerjaannya. Saat ini, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa seperti ada pergolakan batin yang ia rasa. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak pada Chanyeol atau merengek agar prianya tidak pergi meninggalkan. Namun di sisi lain, ia teringat bahwa Chanyeol melakukan ini atas dasar dirinya pula, demi membiayai kebutuhan keduanya.

Dengan lesu Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap sepasang mata besar milik Chanyeol dengan sedikit mendongak, lalu tersenyum. "Kenakan pakaian yang hangat, dan segeralah pulang setelah kau selesai dengan tugasmu, meskipun saat itu mungkin aku telah jatuh tertidur." candanya di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar merasa Baekhyun telah setuju untuk membiarkannya pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar melepas pelukan, Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Mencium Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku pergi." Chanyeol berkata setelah tautan keduanya terlepas. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tercenung sendirian.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berpintukan kayu coklat kehitaman. Mencari-cari sosok si penelpon yang sempat mengusik kegiatannya menonton acara televisi bersama Baekhyun tadi. Mata besarnya mengedar, lalu berhenti di satu titik ketika ia berhasil menemukan wujud si penelpon.

"Oh kau terlambat sepuluh menit tuan Park!" sindir orang itu ketika tahu yang memasuki ruangannya adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, aku berjalan kaki untuk dapat kemari. Wajar saja jika itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama." jawab Chanyeol sembari berjalan menghampiri.

"Lalu gunakan kakimu itu untuk berlari, bodoh!" gertak lelaki itu.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, memilih untuk tidak terlibat percekcokan mulut dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Namun seperti yang Chanyeol telah duga sebelumnya, lelaki itu pun menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Chanyeol yang di lengkapi dengan sebuah pas foto berukuran sedang.

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu." ujarnya sembari menghembuskan asa prokok. "Kau bersama dengan Minho, maka jangan buat kekacauan lagi." nadanya memerintah.

Chanyeol mengambil secarik kertas itu, membacanya dengan seksama sembari menunggu Minho yang ia dengar telah sampai lebih dulu, namun ia tidak menemukan keberadaan rekan sebayanya itu. Jadi dimana dia?

"Jika kau mencari Minho, maka ia sedang mempunyai sedikit urusan dengan Taecyeon. Ku harap kau mengerti maksud ku." ocehnya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia memilih untuk mendudukkan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi yang berada di ruangan itu. Mata besarnya berkeliling, meneliti satu persatu benda yang berada di sana. Penerangan yang remang, pintu kayu yang tertutup, lalu bau cerutu dari si bedebah membuat suasana pada ruangan itu menjadi semakin pengap. Ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa Minho harus berurusan dengan Taecyeon sampai sebegini lamanya? Chanyeol mendengus kembali, untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa Minho lama sekali?"

Lelaki itu memilih untuk tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh Chanyeol, ia malah membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menerka-nerka jawabannya sendiri. Tapi belum sampai lelaki itu berucap, sebuah derit pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Minho dengan wajah lebam keunguan di wajahnya.

"Minho? Kau…"

"Well, aku tidak perlu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu bukan, Park Chanyeol?" belum sampai Chanyeol menuntaskan kalimatnya, lelaki dengan seringaian menjijikan itu memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan seenaknya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tak lagi terkejut dengan apa yang sedang ia tapaki kali ini. Mengingat sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ia berkecimpung. Bahkan dirinya pernah sekali berurusan dengan Taecyeon, sama seperti yang di alami Minho kali ini. Anggaplah ini sebagai sebuah pemanis di tengah permainan. Ya, pemanis yang menyakitkan.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, kerjakan pekerjaan kalian dan enyahlah." usir lelaki itu sembari mengibas-ngibas tangan ke udara. Seolah Chanyeol dan Minho hanyalah sebuah hama penganggu.

Setelah keluar dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi, Chanyeol dan Minho segera menuju sebuah mobil mini bus berwarna hitam. Tak perlu merasa janggal, karna mobi itu memang di sediakan demi memperlancar pekerjaan mereka. Keduanya memasuki mini bus itu dan Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi.

"Kali ini apa yang kau perbuat hingga berurusan dengan Taecyeon?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari menarik persneling.

"Tugas kemarin, saat kita tak berada pada satu tim," jeda Minho sebentar karna saat ini dirinya sedang sibuk mengurusi wajah tampannya yang terkena lebam, "si Woobin brengsek itu menjebakku, dan yah..kau tahu sendiri bagaimana akhirnya." lanjutnya antara ingin tidak ingin, rasanya malas sekali membicarakan hal itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan sampai aku lagi malam ini karna membicarakan masalah itu, aku muak." oceh lelaki yang duduk di kursi penumpang itu.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, lalu ia melajukan mini bus itu menuju sebuah kawasan di pinggiran kota Seoul. Jalanan pada malam itu masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, lautan kendaraan rasanya tidak pernah berkurang. Chanyeol melirik Minho yang nampak sedang memeriksa barang bawaannya yang berada pada sebuah tas hitam di bawah kaki, "Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Tidak.." jawabnya singkat, "hanya memeriksa saja, karna aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Taecyeon."

Chanyeol terbahak melihat bagaimana wajah mengenaskan Minho saat ini, "Maka lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar, bocah.." ledeknya.

"Ya..ya.. katakan itu pada seseorang yang bahkan lebih muda dariku." sindir Minho, "omong-omong, apa kau sudah mengetahui tempat untuk tugas kita kali ini?" tanyanya dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tentu, hyung sudah memberi sebuah salinan dimana lokasinya."

"Kita hanya tinggal membawanya saja kan? Tidak perlu ada drama seperti tempo hari, kan?" kata Minho mewanti-wanti.

Chanyeol tergelak, ia jadi mengingat kejadian yang di alami bersama Minho saat hendak melakukan tugas yang di berikan hyungnya kepada mereka. "Akan ku jamin tidak akan ada, lagi pula itu akan menyita banyak waktu jika memang benar terjadi."

"Majayeo.."Minho mengiyakan beserta dengan anggukan kepala, "Aish… wajahku yang tampan.." sungutnya saat kembali melihat bekas biru keunguan pada pelipis dan tulang pipi.

"Itu sangat bagus di wajahmu, hanya ingin kau tau saja hahaha.."

Tawa Chanyeol menggelegar bersamaan dengan melajunya mini bus itu melalui jalanan di kota Seoul pada malam hari. Tanpa terasa, perjalanan selama empat puluh lima menit itu telah mereka lalui. Dan kini, keduanya sampai pada sebuah rumah yang akan menjadi tugas mereka selanjutnya.

Minho keluar lebih dulu, mengamati deretan perumahan yang sangat lengang.

"Bagaimana?" itu Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar.

"Yah..kondusif, ini akan mudah." ujarnya besar kepala dengan jentikan jari, "Hanya tinggal menunggu, kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ingat, jangan membuat kekacauan lagi. Karna hari ini aku ingin pulang cepat."

"Tenang bung, ini perkara mudah." Minho menyombong dengan sebelah tangan menepuk bahu Chanyeol, lalu meninggalkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

 **PROLOUGE END**

.

.

.

.

Hai, Ai kembali dengan fanfic baru yeay^^

First of all, terima kasih kak **Dee Stacia** untuk ide cerita yang luar biasa, dan terima kasih pula untuk mengizinkan aku menuangkan plot cerita tersebut kedalam sebuah fanfic dengan gayaku sendiri. Thalange kak **Dee** xoxo.

Anyway, **SPECULATE** ini sendiri bercerita tentang hiruk pikuk pekerjaan Chanyeol, sebab-akibat yang di timbulkan, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Mengenai pekerjaan Chanyeol, akan di ceritakan di chap 1 nanti xixi semoga semua readers suka dengan fanfic ini ya^^

Aku malam ini update ga sendirian lho, bareng-bareng sama author Chanbaek yang lain seperti: **Lolipopsehun, Ohlan94** (Wattpad), **Ceceshii, ChiakiBee, Hyurien92, Parkayoung, Byun Jaehyunee, Blood Type-B.** Jangan lupa baca story line mereka ya^^

Karena ini fanfic baru, jadi aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini, jadi jangan lupa review ya? Hihi sampai ketemu di chap depan~

-R6


	2. Chapter 1

_Chanyeol berjalan pada pinggir trotar dengan setangkai mawar putih di tangannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, senyuman mengembang dengan sempurna pada wajahnya yang tampan. Hari ini, ia telah bertekad untuk melamar seorang lelaki mungil yang telah merebut hatinya. Cukup lama Chanyeol memikirkan hal ini, karna dirinya bukanlah seorang yang mampu. Kadang ia berfikir, akankah Baekhyun sudi menerimanya menjadi pendamping hidup dengan keadaan yang serba pas-pasan. Jika saja Chanyeol terlahir dari sebuah keluarga yang kaya raya, maka mungkin melamar Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi serumit ini._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol terus mensugesti dirinya sendiri jika Baekhyun memang menyayanginya dengan tulus tanpa embel-embel harta dan sebagainya. Lelaki itu tertunduk dan berhenti melangkah sejenak, di tatapnya bunga mawar putih yang sengaja ia beli terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun menyukai bunga ini, sebab itulah mengapa di pekarangan belakang panti asuhan tempat Baekhyun tinggal terdapat beberapa mawar putih yang tumbuh disana._

 _Sebenarnya kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangatlah sederhana, berawal dari ketidaksengajaan dan berujung pada sebuah perkenalan yang manis. Chanyeol terkadang menyempatkan mengunjungi panti asuhan Baekhyun di sela-sela kesibukannya bekerja. Chanyeol bahkan mengenal dengan baik ibu panti yang mempunyai senyum ramah pada siapapun, juga pada adik-adik kecil penghuni panti yang bahkan sudah Chanyeol anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri._

 _Lama berselang, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai pada sebuah panti asuhan dimana kekasihnya itu tinggal. Baekhyun sebelumnya tidak mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol akan berkunjung hari ini, dan Chanyeol pun enggan memberitahu Baekhyun perihal acara lamar melamar yang sedang ia persiapkan. Sebuah kejutan kecil akan jauh lebih baik bukan?_

 _Kedua kaki Chanyeol berhenti ketika ia berada pada sebuah pekarangan. Ada Baekhyun ternyata disana, sedang menyapu di depan pintu rumah bercat putih itu. Chanyeol membawa langkahnya kembali, menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol._

" _Serius sekali?" goda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak terlonjak sedikit mendapati kekasihnya telah berada di sana._

" _Chanyeollie? Kok tidak mengabariku dulu?" Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan keheranan Baekhyun karna lelaki itu justru menikmati raut kebingungan yang sangat menggemaskan pada wajah Baekhyun._

" _Aku hanya merindukanmu, memangnya tidak boleh jika aku berkunjung tanpa memberi kabar? Yasudah aku pulang saja." Chanyeol menyebik bibir tebalnya, pura-pura merajuk dan berniat membalik tubuhnya namun Baekhyun ternyata lebih cepat mencegah lengan Chanyeol._

 _Bunga mawar putih yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol pada akhirnya terlihat juga di mata mendesah kecewa dengan kecekatan tangan Baekhyun saat lelaki mungil itu mengambil setangkai mawar pada tangan Chanyeol. Gagal sudah rencananya._

" _Mawar putih?"_

 _Chanyeol menjawab hanya dengan anggukan dan Baekhyun merasa sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban itu._

" _Untuk apa Chanyeollie?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, ia masih menggenggam mawar putih itu dan memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan sedikit mendongak._

 _Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengambil allih bunga itu, dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Debaran jantung di dadanya menggila saat ini. Semalam suntuk ia merangkai kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan keinginan sucinya mengikat Baekhyun secara resmi, namun rangkaian kata itu mendadak hilang bak di tarik pusaran angin. Chanyeol masih terdiam dan Baekhyun masih setia menunggu apa yang sekiranya akan Chanyeol sampaikan._

 _Lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu menghirup nafasnya dan menatap kedua mata Baekhyun semakin dalam. Chanyeol perlahan melipat sebelah kakinya hingga saat ini posisi Chanyeol layaknya seorang raja yang sedang berhadapan dengan permaisurinya._

 _Chanyeol menatap lagi kedua mata Baekhyun, lalu ia menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih yang nyatanya sudah lebih dulu Baekhyun ketahui keberadaannya. "Baekhyun, mungkin aku sedikit lancang untuk mengatakan ini, mengingat aku bukanlah seorang yang berada. Tapi, perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku sangat tulus mencintaimu.." Chanyeol menjeda sejenak tutur katanya, dan menarik nafas seolah sedang memasok oksigen pada jantung yang berlomba, "Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku punya mimpi yang sangatlah sederhana. Mimpi dimana aku bersamamu setiap saat sampai rambutku memutih, sampai kedua kaki ku bertopang pada sebuah tongkat, sampai aku tak lagi bisa bernafas. Aku menginginkanmu untuk berada di sisiku dalam suka duka, aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku. Dan aku, Park Chanyeol menginginkan seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk menjadi suamiku di hadapan Tuhan. Mau kah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut dengan ungkapan yang Chanyeol tujukan untuknya, jujur saja ia tak mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan melamarnya dengan cara yang sederhana namun manis seperti ini. Baekhyun tak bisa lagi berkata-kata, kedua matanya kini sudah terpenuhi Kristal bening yang siap membuncah kapan saja._

" _Baekhyun? Katakan sesuatu." Chanyeol jadi tidak sabaran karna Baekhyun masih saja terdiam seribu bahasa, hanya air mata saja yang samar-samar mengalir di kedua pipinya, "Hei, jangan menangis.." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya tadi lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang nyatanya menangis semakin kencang._

" _Aku hiks..aku mencintaimu Chanyeollie..." ucapnya teredam di dada Chanyeol sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "..jadilah suamiku."_

 _Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba menarik pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan lekat."Kau bilang apa barusan?"_

" _Jadilah suamiku."_

" _Kau serius?"_

" _Jadi tadi kau hanya bercanda?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak Baekki, aku sangat amat serius. Hanya saja ini seperti mimpi."_

" _Maka mari membuat hal itu menjadi kenyataan." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis hingga Chanyeol tak kuasa menciumi pipi kenyal sang kekasih._

 _Selepas penerimaan Baekhyun pada lamarannya barusan, Chanyeol merasa sangat lega bukan kepalang. Pasalnya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain memiliki seorang yang kau cintai untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya, mengesampingkan sebuah materi yang biasanya selalu di junjung tinggi. Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol karna ketulusan hatinya, Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol karna lelaki itu bersungguh-sungguh akan cintanya, dan Baekhyun menerima Chanyeol karna ia nyatanya telah jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPECULATE**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Support Cast: Lee Joon, Choi Minho.**

 **Genre: Family, Crime**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Warn: Boys Love.**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Summary:**

 **Addiction is a family disease. One person may use, but the whole family suffers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melihat lagi jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, pukul satu dini hari. Seperti yang di rencanakan sebelumnya, Chanyeol akan membantu Minho untuk mengurus tugas kali ini. Tenang, Chanyeol bukanlah seorang yang utama pada tugas malam ini, karna memang biasanya pun seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya bertugas untuk menjadi pengendara pada sebuah 'pekerjaan kotor'. Jika ingin di jabarkan lebih spesifik lagi, Chanyeol adalah seorang _driver_ pencurian, penculikan, bahkan pembunuhan, dan terkadang suami dari Byun Baekhyun itu menyambi pula menjadi kurir obat-obatan terlarang yang di suplai ke bandar-bandar kecil maupun besar di Korea Selatan. Berbekal dari pekerjaannya terdahulu yaitu seorang kurir pengantar surat kabar, akhirnya Chanyeol mendapat pekerjaan ini, maka jangan heran jika Chanyeol sudah hafal di luar kepala tentang seluk beluk kota Seoul.

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol merasa bahwa upah menjadi seorang pengantar surat kabar akan mencukupi kehidupannya bersama Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya kenyataan tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan lelaki itu. Chanyeol harus memikirkan biaya sewa flat kecil yang ia tinggali bersama Baekhyun, juga memikirkan tagihan listrik setiap bulannya, belum juga biaya makan sehari-hari yang mana telah berlipat menjadi dua karna statusnya sekarang pria bersuami. Chanyeol memutar otaknya terus menerus, sampai-sampai lelaki itu memperpanjang jam kerjanya demi mendapat upah yang lebih banyak setiap harinya. Namun lagi-lagi itu belum cukup untuk menutup semua pada suatu ketika, Chanyeol mendapat sebuah tawaran menggiurkan dari salah seorang kenalannya. Sebuah pekerjaan yang akan menghasilkan uang yang lebih banyak dari upah seorang kurir surat kabar. Awalnya Chanyeol tak tertarik dengan ajakan itu, namun lama kelamaan Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia memanglah harus berubah agar bisa tetap menghidupi Baekhyun.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol diam-diam mengikuti beberapa transaksi narkoba, juga kadang mengikuti aksi pencurian dalam skala ringan. Upah yang terbilang melebihi pekerjaannya yang dulu membuat Chanyeol merasa ingin lagi dan lagi. Karna di pikirannya hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar kehidupannya bersama Baekhyun menjadi lebih berkecukupan.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali pada suaminya karna memang Chanyeol kadang pulang hingga larut malam, namun itu hanya pada hari-hari tertentu saja. Tapi tetap saja, sepintar-pintar kau menyembunyikan sebuah bangkai, maka baunya akan tercium juga, dan itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan kala itu. Baekhyun diam-diam menyelidiki Chanyeol melalui pekerjaannya yang dulu, dan Baekhyun sempat kaget mendapati bahwa Chanyeol tidak lagi bekerja sebagai kurir surat kabar. Lalu dari mana Chanyeol mendapatkan uang yang terbilang lebih banyak dari upah yang biasanya? Baekhyun menghela nafas berat mengetahui Chanyeol telah berbohong padanya.

Pada hari itu juga, Baekhyun sengaja menunggui Chanyeol hingga hampir fajar. Baekhyun sekuat tenaganya melawan kantuk demi ingin mendengar jawaban dari tanda tanya besar yang ada di kepalanya. Lama Baekhyun menunggu dan akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di ambang pintu. Pria itu kaget bukan main mendapati suami mungilnya masih tetap membuka mata walau mungkin terasa begitu berat. Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Baekhyun pun menanyakan apa yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya. Tentang dari mana uang yang Chanyeol berikan itu berasal, dan tentang pekerjaan Chanyeol setelah ia mengundurkan diri di tempat kerja lamanya tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, ia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti akan mengetahui hal ini. Sebenarnya jika boleh di bilang, Chanyeol sangat lelah pada tugas hari ini. Namun lagi-lagi, ada sesuatu yang perlu ia luruskan, maka dari itu Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk membawa Baekhyun duduk di tepian ranjang dan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada Baekhyun.

Awalnya Baekhyun marah, ia kecewa pada Chanyeol juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun berpikir, karna dirinyalah Chanyeol memilih untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan lamanya demi mencukupi kehidupan mereka. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Chanyeol terlibat dengan segala macam tindakan kriminal seperti itu. Lelaki mungil itu menangis, meminta Chanyeol untuk mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih baik daripada seorang _driver_ dari sebuah transaksi kriminal, namun Chanyeol berdalih, ia melakukan ini demi menghidupi Baekhyun, demi memberi kehidupan yang layak untuk keduanya.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar seribu keyakinan yang Chanyeol katakan padanya. Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan terluka selama ia menjalani segala tugasnya, dan hal itu dirasa lebih dari cukup untuk Baekhyun. Selagi Chanyeol baik-baik saja, selagi Chanyeol tak tergores sedikitpun, selagi Chanyeol melakukan hal itu demi kehidupan keduanya, maka Baekhyun akan berusaha memaklumi.

"Yak..haruskah kita bergerak sekarang?" Minho yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol berdecak sejenak mendapati lelaki itu mematung dengan sorot mata melihat jam tangan.

"Sudah jam satu, kau bergeraklah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menunggu disini." Chanyeol menoleh dan memberikan sebuah topi berwarna hitam yang berada di belakang kemudinya pada Minho.

"Yak! Kau tak berniat untuk membantu ku?" Minho menggerutu seraya menerima topi hitam yang Chanyeol sodorkan, "Bagaimanapun kita berdua adalah satu tim." dengusnya.

"Kau lupa? Aku hanya bertugas sebagai supir, maka cepatlah menyelesaikan tugasmu karna aku ingin segera pergi tidur."

"Jika wanita itu memberontak bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa menusuknya jika ia memberontak, setidaknya itu yang Lee Joon hyung katakan pada ku di telpon." Chanyeol menyelipkan sebuah pisau lipat yang berada pada pada saku jaket yang Minho kenakan, "Cepatlah, waktu terus berjalan, bodoh."

Minho berdecak, rasanya ia ingin sekali menggeret Chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya, karna demi Neptunus, menculik seorang wanita adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan. "Aku akan memanggilmu jika menemui kesulitan, dan kau harus segera datang, dumbo!" peringat Minho sembari menodongkan pisau lipatnya mewanti Chanyeol.

Selepas Minho pergi, Chanyeol hanya mampu menunggu pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu kembali, membawa seorang wanita remaja yang telah menjadi sebuah 'objek' untuk tugas kedua lelaki itu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti mengapa Lee Joon yang kerap kali di panggi 'Hyung' oleh anak buahnya itu memberi mereka tugas untuk menculik seorang gadis remaja. Mungkin gadis itu akan di jadikan sebagai pekerja seks komersil, atau dijual di pelelangan bawah tanah untuk di jadikan budak. Entahlah, Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing memikirkan akan di apakan objek-objek tugasnya itu oleh Lee Joon.

Chanyeol terkadang merasa bersalah akan pekerjaannya yang kotor ini. Walaupun hanya menjadi seorang supir dari tindakan kejahatan, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak sekali atau dua kali ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Seperti sebulan yang lalu dimana ia pernah di tugaskan untuk mencuri sebuah patung Buddha berharga fantastis di sebuah kuil dan membunuh seorang biksu yang memberontak. Meski bukan Chanyeol yang membunuhnya melainkan Minho, namun tetap saja ia ikut andil dalam dua kejahatan di malam itu.

Chanyeol mendesah, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada stir mobil, ini sudah setengah jam lamanya dan belum ada tanda-tanda Minho menampakkan diri. Apa lelaki dengan nama depan Choi itu gagal? Atau haruskah Chanyeol menyusulnya?

Duk!

Duk!

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka pintu mini bus itu, namun sebuah gebrakan sangat kencang mengejutkan dirinya.

"Cepat buka pintunya bodoh." itu Minho dengan suara yang teredam namun masih terdengar di telinga Chanyeol.

Minho tampak tergesa-gesa, tubuh tinggi besarnya berpeluh dengan seorang wanita remaja yang meringkuk di bahu tegapnya. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya, penghuni di pintu sebelah tadi sempat melihat ku!"

Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi dengan sigap menarik persneling dan melajukan mini bus itu menjauh dari sebuah hunian bertingkat yang menjadi tempat mereka melaksanakan tugas.

"Apa mereka sempat melihat wajahmu? Tidak kan?" Chanyeol melirik Minho melalui spion utama, "Apa dia pingsan?" tanya nya lagi.

"Dia dibawah pengaruh obat tidur, untung aku membawanya tadi."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak, setidaknya gadis belia itu tidak akan menyebabkan keributan dengan berteriak-teriak seperti pada tugas-tugas terdahulunya.

"Tapi ada satu yang menjadi masalah Chanyeol-ah." Minho berkata dengan nafas yang masih naik turun.

"Apa?"

"Pisau lipat ku tertinggal di dalam flat bocah ini, aku tidak sempat mengambilnya karna penghuni sebelah kamar itu sudah keburu menaruh curiga." kata Minho yang mana di buahi oleh helaan nafas Chanyeol di balik kemudi.

"Kita akan berurusan kembali dengan Taecyeon. Oh harus kah ku berterimakasih padamu akan hal itu?!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan sebelah tangan, niat awal akan pulang cepat sirna sudah.

"Kan sudah ku bilang untuk membantuku! Kau tidak datang."

Minho menyalahkan Chanyeol yang mana Chanyeol merasa tidak terima akan hal itu, "Jika aku membantumu dan kita tertangkap basah di dalam sana, maka siapa yang akan sigap menyalahkan mobil dalam keadaan genting begitu?"

"Argh! Aku benci pekerjaan ini!" amuk lelaki di balik kursi penumpang itu, "Lalu harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang saat tahu bahwa traffic light berwarna merah menyala, "Pilihannya hanya dua, kembali ke flat gadis ini untuk mengambil pisau lipat itu, atau tetap berjalan ke markas dan menceritakan segalanya. Tentu pilihan kedua sudah kau tahu akibat yang akan di tanggung."

"Oh tidak, wajahku... Kau tahu, aku baru saja mendapat service manis tadi malam dan aku harus mendapatkanya lagi pada pagi buta? Sial!"

"Jadi apa kau ingin kembali ke flat itu atau tetap meneruskan perjalanan?" Chanyeol memberikan pilihan, sebenarnya ia ingin kembali saja ke tempat dimana Minho meninggalkan pisau lipat itu dan mengambilnya, namun setelah di pikir kembali, itu akan sangat membahayakan bagi mereka berdua, karna bisa saja tetangga sebelah kamar gadis itu telah menyebarkan berita bahwa seseorang telah di culik dan memangil pihak kepolisian. Jika mereka datang kembali ketika situasi telah menjadi genting seperti itu, maka keduanya bisa di pastikan masuk bui dengan cepat. Maka dari itu, bogeman Taecyeon rasanya jauh lebih baik.

"Teruskan saja perjalanan, karna kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita memutar arah. Bisa saja sirine mobil polisi yang menyambut."

"Kau benar," Chanyeol menanggapi, walau dalam hati ia merasa telah mencoreng janjinya pada Baekhyun untuk tidak terluka, tapi Chanyeol yakin bahwa Baekhyun akan memaklumi jika ia menjelaskan pada suami tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga dini hari, Chanyeol telah sampai pada flat kecil tempat dirinya bersama Baekhyun tinggal. Chanyeol membuka pintu kecoklatan yang menjadi pembatas antara dunia kecilnya dengan dunia luar yang menyeramkan. Lelaki itu berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri ulung, dan ia mendapati Baekhyun telah terlelap di atas ranjang berseprai putih terbalut dengan selimut tipis. Chanyeol mendekati dan memandang wajah Baekhyun, terasa sangat damai saat melihat Baekhyun bernafas dengan teratur pada tidur malamnya. Entah, ini malam yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol lalui tanpa mengantar Baekhyun kedalam mimpinya. Namun ia harus melakukan itu, demi kelangsungan hidup keduanya.

Setelah puas menelanjangi wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua matanya, Chanyeol beranjak pada sebuah lemari pakaian yang terdapat sebuah cermin panjang yang tertempel pada papan kayu tersebut. Chanyeol berkaca pada cermin itu, memandangi wajahnya yang penuh lebam akibat pukulan-pukulan dari Taecyeon. Pria berbadan besar itu rupanya sangat tahu bagaimana berkarya pada wajahnya yang tampan itu, lihat saja, mata sebelah kiri Chanyeol menyipit karna membengkak dengan warna keunguan, sudut bibirnya berdarah karna di pukul terlalu kencang oleh algojo itu. Belum lagi dengan rahang bawah yang terasa sangat sakit jika ia membuka mulutnya. Andai saja Minho si bodoh itu tidak melupakan pisau lipat dan kembali membawanya pulang ke markas, maka wajah tampannya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol meraba mata kirinya, mencoba menganalisa seberapa parah luka yang di buat oleh Taecyeon, namun hal itu malah membuatnya meringis dan menganggu kedamaian tidur dari Baekhyun. Si kecil yang berada di ranjang itu menggeliat, tetapi kedua matanya masih setia tertutup dan ia jatuh tertidur kembali. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat melihat Baekhyun melanjutkan tidurnya. Maka setelah ia berkaca pada cermin panjang itu, Chanyeol segera membersihkan diri dan mengganti seluruh pakaiannya untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

Sepanjang Chanyeol membersihkan dirinya, ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun ketika tahu bahwa wajahnya tidak baik-baik saja, begitupun juga dengan punggung dan perut yang sedikit memar karna tonjokan Taecyeon. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol telah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk tidak terluka sedikitpun, namun pada akhirnya ia melanggar janji itu sendiri.

Chanyeol menghabiskan kiranya sepuluh menit untuk membersihkan diri dan lelaki itu keluar dengan piyama sederhana berwarna coklat. Chanyeol melihat kembali Baekhyun yang masih tetap terlelap dengan posisi yang berbeda. Baekhyun saat ini sedang meringkuk dengan kedua tangan yang terselip di sela-sela perutnya .Chanyeol mengambil langkah untuk mendekati, lalu berniat membelai halus wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol awalnya tidak menaruh curiga dengan posisi tidur Baekhyun. Namun entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa bahwa tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dan wajah Baekhyun di penuhi keringat hingga menyentuh kulit tangannya.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, jujur saja ia sangat khawatir saat ini.

"Ugh..perutku.. Chanyeol, perutku sakit.." Baekhyun lirih menjawab Chanyeol, ia membuka sedikit matanya lalu terpejam lagi menahan sakit.

"Sejak kapan? Bagian mana yang sakit? Biarkan aku melihatnya."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk terlentang lurus dan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menutupi perut rata itu. "Bagian mana Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi memastikan.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh perut bagian bawah yang terasa nyeri, "Disini, sakit sekali."

Baekhyun awalnya tidak menyadari tentang luka di wajah Chanyeol karna perutnya memanglah sakit saat ini. Bayangkan saja, ini sudah pukul setengah empat pagi dan ia mengalami keram perut yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dirasakannya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karna pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa wajah suaminya telah babak belur.

"Chanyeol, kau terluka!"

Chanyeol tersentak ketika dirinya tahu Baekhyun telah menyadari hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal apapun dari Baekhyun, "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, tetapi saat ini kau adalah prioritas. Tunggulah sebentar."

Lelaki tinggi berpiyama coklat itu tampak sedikit berlari menuju meja kecil yang terdapat sebuah botol alumunium besar tempat Baekhyun biasa menyimpan air panas. Lalu Chanyeol berlari lagi untuk mengambil sebuah wadah dan handuk kecil. Chanyeol berniat untuk mengompres perut Baekhyun demi meredakan nyeri yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan.

Setelah Chanyeol selesai memasangkan handuk hangat itu pada perutnya, Baekhyun merasa jauh lebih baik, memang rasa nyeri masih terasa namun kompresan pada perutnya dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

"Sudah baikkan?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih khawatir pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu ia meminta Chanyeol untuk tidur di sisinya dan Chanyeol menuruti.

"Apa yang terjadi hari ini? Wajahmu terluka parah, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengelus bagian mata sebelah kiri Chanyeol yang membengkak, "Hanya kesalahan kecil yang di buat Minho," katanya enteng bermaksud agar Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau yang menanggungnya?"

"Aku berada satu tim dengannya, jika salah satu membuat kesalahan maka keduanya akan mendapat hukuman. Ini hanya luka kecil Baekki, lusa juga pasti akan hilang memarnya." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa memang tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak bisa untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan melakukan hal lain? Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau pulang dengan wajah penuh lebam seperti ini, dan itu menyakitiku. Setiap malam ketika kau sedang pergi menjalankan tugas, aku selalu berdoa agar ketika kau pulang, tak ada satu luka pun yang turut datang pada tubuhmu. Namun saat aku melihatmu penuh luka seperti ini, itu..itu sangat menyakitkan untukku."

Baekhyun berusaha menyampaikan apa yang ia rasa selama ini. Ketakutan, cemas, kekhawatiran jikalau Chanyeol mendapat sebuah kesialan karna pekerjaan yang di jalaninya saat ini. Tapi, setiap kali Baekhyun menyuarakan pendapatnya, Chanyeol selalu saja berdalih bahwa inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keduanya.

"Kau jelas mengetahui aku melakukan ini demi kau dan aku, demi kehidupan kita, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan berusaha membujuk Chanyeol karna demi apa ia tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol dengan luka di wajahnya seperti saat ini, hal itu membuat hatinya hancur.

"Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya kembali? Bahkan jika aku yang memintanya, tidak bisakah kau untuk mengabulkan hal sederhana itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia melihat kedalam mata Baekhyun yang mulai bekaca-kaca. Terlintas di pikirannya bahwa ia hidup hanya dengan Baekhyun, tujuan hidupnya pun untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun. Lantas jika ia tetap berada pada pekerjaan ini, bukankah itu telah menyakiti kebahagiannya? Hal itu terus saja berputar di kepala Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan memikirkan untuk mencari pekerjaan baru yang tidak membuatmu merasa cemas seperti ini. Tapi, saat ini kurasa kau dan aku butuh waktu untuk beristirahat, dan mari membicarakan hal ini ketika kita telah bangun, oke?"

Baekhyun pada akhirnya mengangguk dengan ajakan Chanyeol untuk beristirahat, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol pasti merasa lelah, terlebih mungkin tubuhnya sudah merasa sangat remuk akibat dipukuli tadi. Maka dari itu Baekhyun pun turut menutup kedua matanya mengikuti Chanyeol yang telah lebih dulu terpejam.

"Apa nyeri pada perutmu sudah masih terasa?" Chanyeol memulai lagi pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terhenti, menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun sebelum keduanya jatuh lebih dalam pada dunia mimpi.

"Aku merasa jauh lebih baik, nyerinya pun sudah tidak terasa lagi." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"Kalau begitu…." Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya dengan erat, dan Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan sang suami. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali menutup mata.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau mendapatkan pisau lipat itu?" Lee Joon nampak sedang nenelpon seseorang di sebrang sana, setelah insiden Minho dan Chanyeol yang kedapatan meninggalkan barang bukti di tkp, lelaki yang kerap kali di panggil 'hyung' itu menelpon salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengintip keadaan flat tersebut. Beruntung, Lee Joon dapat dengan cekatan menyuruh ini dan itu pada anak buahnya dan mendapatkan barang bukti yang masih tergeletak itu dengan mudah.

"Bagus, bawa barang itu ke sini." katanya lagi setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari salah satu anak buahnya.

Lee Joon sendiri adalah seorang bos yang mempunyai antek-antek cukup banyak. Ia bisa di bilang seseorang yang mencarikan job untuk anak buahnya yang tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Koneksi yang Lee Joon punya juga bukan sembarang orang, ia mempunyai beberapa kenalan politikus, juga beberapa kenalan bandar besar yang kerap kali membutuhkan jasa anak buahnya untuk mengirim beberapa ekstasi atau bahkan kokain sekalipun. Bisa di bilang Lee Joon hanya seorang perantara dari berbagai macam penjahat utama yang tidak ingin mengotori tangan mereka, dengan membayar jasa Lee Joon, maka semua beres.

Drttt..

Drttt…

Sebuah panggilan kini masuk kembali pada ponsel Lee Joon yang baru saja beristirahat sehabis panggilan yang sebelumnya. Lee Joon melihat nama yang tertera, lalu ia tersenyum miring mendapati seorang kakap besar telah menghubunginya.

"Halo.."

"…"

Lee Joon menyeringai mendapati seorang di sebrang sana meminta jasanya, "Kau yakin meminta jasaku untuk mendistribusikan LSD? Itu narkoba dengan harga fantastis."

"…"

"Lalu kapan kau akan butuh mereka?" tanya Lee Joon lagi pada orang itu. Lee Joon sempat tidak pernah berpikir bahwa bandar ini akan meminta jasanya untuk mendistribusikan _Lysergyc Acid Diethylamie_ atau di singkat dengan LSD kepada para langganannya. Lee Joon semakin bersemangat untuk membandrol jasanya lebih tinggi pada bandar itu, mengingat barang yang akan di tugaskan kepada anak buahnya mencapai harga tiga juta won per gram.

"…"

"Lusa? Oh tentu bisa. Tetapi kau harus tahu harga perjam dua kali lebih mahal dari pada minggu lalu. Ini bukan sekedar mengirim heroin atau ekstasi." tuturnya menyeringai.

"…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, senang berbisnis dengan mu, Tae Goo."

Lee Joon menutup panggilan ketika keduanya memperoleh kesepakatan. Lelaki itu bersiul-siul dengan cerutu di tangan kiri dan mengepus asap putih tersebut keudara. Membayangkan rekeningnya akan mendapatkan pemasukan yang fantastis pada esok lusa.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, bangun.." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol yang tidak terdapat luka, berniat membangunkan suaminya mengingat ini sudah pukul sebelas siang.

Chanyeol sepertinya masih betah berpetualang di dunia mimpi, sebab tepukan pada pipinya sama sekali tidak di indahkan. Lelaki itu malah semakin terlelap hingga kedua belah bibirnya terbuka.

"Chanyeol bangun, nanti sarapannya jadi dingin." Baekhyun merengek, menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol semakin kencang. Menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus bangun saat itu juga, karna jika tidak ia akan tertidur hingga petang.

"Li..ma menit." Chanyeol memberi _gesture_ angka lima lewat telapak tangannya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk berhenti mengguncang tubuhnya. Namun Baekhyun tetap keras kepala dan mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol dengan kekuatan yang lebih.

"Bangun! Ayo sarapan, ini sudah siang Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mau tidak mau membuka kedua matanya yang masih sepat, ia merasa sudut matanya sedikit berkerak mungkin karna Chanyeol merasa matanya sangat sulit untuk terbuka. "Aku bangun." Katanya dengan suara sengau.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah mengerikan Chanyeol ketika bangun tidur, di tambah dengan beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin terlihat mengerikan. Maka setelah memastikan Chanyeol telah bangun, Baekhyun pun menuntun Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi. Baekhyun membasuh wajah Chanyeol dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Apa luka-luka ini masih sakit?" Baekhyun meraba mata kiri Chanyeol yang masih membengkak. Chanyeol meringis karna ia tidak bohong kalau itu sakit.

"Ya, ini masih sakit. Jadi hari ini berbaik-baiklah padaku, bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang pasien jika di rumah sakit."

"Tapi kita sedang tidak berada di rumah sakit." Baekhyun mencubit asal perut Chanyeol mendengar penuturan itu.

"Tapi suami mu ini sedang sakit, Baekki. Hey..akh.. _appo.._ " Chanyeol mengaduh saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menekan bengkakan pada mata kirinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perutmu? Apa nyerinya masih terasa?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tidak, setelah kau mengompres semalam, sakitnya tidak terasa lagi. Mungkin aku hanya salah makan." jawabnya enteng sembari memberikan handuk kecil pada Chanyeol, "Tapi..ada yang aneh."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tidak yakin untuk menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, tapi rasanya menceritakan pun tidak akan menjadi masalah, "Entahlah, aku merasa sangat pusing sejak bangun tadi, padahal kemarin aku masih sangat segar. Dan juga, aku merasa sedikit mual, tetapi hanya cairan bening saja yang keluar."

"Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol nampak sangat khawatir, lalu ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Baekhyun, memastikan suhu tubuh lelaki mungilnya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja saat ini Chanyeol. Mungkin, memang seharusnya aku menjaga pola makan. Aku sempat merasa janggal akan hal itu, makanya aku memilih untuk mengatakannya padamu. Tetapi jika di fikirkan kembali, rasanya itu hanya karna sebuah makanan." Senyumnya mengembang menyatakan bahwa ia memang sudah baikan.

"Apa tidak lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja, Baek?" ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi jika sakit pada perutmu, dan mual itu datang kembali bagaimana?"

"Makanya jangan mendoakan seperti itu! Memangnya kau mau aku menderita seperti semalam?!" Baekhyun mendelik, karna menurut pendengarannya Chanyeol seperti sedang menyumpahi Baekhyun agar sakit perut kembali.

"Justru karna itu aku memintamu untuk kerumah sakit dan mencegah agar tidak kambuh lagi."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau. Sudah lah Chanyeol, ini hanya karna salah makan dan aku terlalu ceroboh tidak menjaga pola makan. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun dengan keras kepala menolak ajakan Chanyeol dan yang bisa lelaki itu lakukan hanya menghela nafasnya sembari mengusuk surai Baekhyun, "Tapi jika sakit perutmu dan pusing serta mual itu kembali, kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk menolak ke rumah sakit. Mengerti Byun?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis menanggapi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil yang berada di depan televisi untuk menghabiskan sarapan bersama dengan penuh kesederhanaan. Keduanya terkadang tertawa saat bercerita satu sama lain, mereka mengukir kebahagiaan dengan lantang tanpa tahu bahwa sebuah kisah akan datang menghampiri, dan mempertanyakan tentang bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankan tawa di hari-hari berikutnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Halo.. Chap 1 akhirnya update juga kkkkk… semoga pada suka ya?

Aku ga ingin banyak kasih an hari ini lol karna memang lagi ga tau mau ngasih an apa, initinya aku makasih sama kalian yang nungguin ff ini, dan juga mungkin awalnya terkesan biasa dengan alurnya, karna gregetnya mungkin memang tidak berada di awal melainkan di tengah dan akhir *ketawa nista*

Aku hari ini update ga sendiri loh, barengan sama kakak author yang lain seperti: **Purflowerian, Baekbychuu, Nidia Park, Pandananaa, Flameshinee (wattpad), Parkayoung, Blood Type-B, Park Shita, Chiakibee, RedApplee.**

Kalau begitu sekian dulu dariku, sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya xixixi~

-R61-


	3. Chapter 2

**SPECULATE  
**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Support Cast: Lee Joon, Choi Minho.**

 **Genre: Family, Crime**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Warn: Boys Love.**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Summary:**

 **Addiction is a family disease. One person may use, but the whole family suffers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah gelak tawa terdengar begitu ricuh, siapa lagi pelakunya jika tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun. Tawa lelaki itu begitu lepas, bahkan sampai bermenunduk saking tak kuasa menahan hasrat tertawanya. Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah kecut menahan kesal melihat Baekhyun begitu bahagia atas penderitaannya.

"Hey kasihanlah padaku." sungutnya pada Baekhyun yang masih sibuk tertawa.

Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ujung dapur, sebab Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan tawa-tawa yang seolah mengocok isi perutnya, habis mau bagaimana? Ia tak bisa menahan tawa menggelegar itu ketika melihat Chanyeol saat ini.

Dengan kesal Chanyeol membersihkan seluruh wajahnya yang sangat putih akibat tepung terigu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun berniat untuk membuat pancake sebagai cemilan malam. Sebelumnya Baekhyun memang merengek meminta pancake dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya, hitung-hitung mentraktir Baekhyun karna upah bekas tugas kemarin telah ia terima ke dalam rekeningnya. Dan setelah membeli beberapa bahan, Chanyeolpun berniat untuk membuatkan adonan untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka beberapa kemasan tepung terigu, gula, dan susu bubuk lalu menuangkannya dalam sebuah mangkuk cukup besar, dan beralih untuk mengambil beberapa butir telur untuk di aduk menjadi sebuah adonan. Namun, Chanyeol tampaknya begitu antusias hingga sepercik cangkang telur tak sengaja ikut masuk bersamaan dengan isinya. Well, Chanyeol tidak mungkin melanjutkan mengocok adonan dengan cangkang telur yang tercampur dengan tepung terigu bukan? Jadilah ia sedikit menunduk untuk meraih pecahan cangkang tersebut.

Chanyeol sempat menghela nafas saat mengambil cangkang telur itu, dan karna reaksi dari helaan nafasnya, campuran dari tepung terigu dan juga susu bubuk itu berlomba-lomba memasuki lubang hidungnya yang sedikit sensitif. Alhasil, Chanyeol bersin dengan tidak etisnya, membuat seluruh campuran tepung-tepungan itu berpindah pada wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu tidak bisa menahan tawa, ditambah hidung Chanyeol merah seperti badut dengan wajah yang sangat putih. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana bentuk wajah Chanyeol sekarang, ditambah lagi dengan bengkak pada bagian mata kiri yang masih belum mereda, membuat wajah itu mengerikan dan juga lucu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Byun Baekhyun astaga tawamu itu." Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi Baekhyun yang masih saja tertawa bekas insiden tepung tadi.

Perlu beberapa menit yang Baekhyun butuhkan hingga ia bisa meredakan gelak tawanya yang sempat membuat bising flat sederhana tersebut. Setelah perutnya tak lagi seperti di kocok karna tawa, Baekhyun pun bangkit dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah membersihkan separuh wajahnya dari campuran tepung terigu tersebut.

"Lain kali hati-hati, hidungmu ini sensitif pada benda-benda seringan debu," kata Baekhyun dengan tangan yang aktif membersihkan sisa tepung di wajah Chanyeol, "Lihatlah, ia memerah karna tepung tadi." lanjut Baekhyun sembari mencolek hidung semerah tomat di depannya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Baekhyun tentang hidungnya yang mudah bermasalah jika bersentuhan debu dan sejenisnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membuat adonan pancake, masih ada beberapa bahan yang bisa kita gunakan." katanya dengan sebuah _wink_ di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun pun kemudian mulai memasukan beberapa bahan sisa yang masih bisa di gunakan, beruntung tadi Chanyeol tidak menuangkan seluruh tepung terigu dan juga susu bubuk itu. Tak lupa Baekyun menambahkan segelas air berukuran sedang sebagai bahan untuk melarutkan adonan. Setelah dirasa telah siap, lelaki yang mengenakan kaus putih lengan pendek itu mengambil sebuah wajan dan segera menuangkan adonan pancake.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak menikmati bagaimana malam berjalan secara bersama-sama." celoteh Chanyeol di balik punggung Baekhyun.

"Karna kau sibuk bekerja pada malam hari." jawab si kecil, namun entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa tersindir akan fakta mutlak itu.

Chanyeol pikir mungkin perkataannya tadi membuat mood Baekhyun mendadak rusak, pasalnya siapa yang tidak merasa kesal jika pasangan hidupmu hampir setiap malam tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamamu? Dan jawaban Baekhyun yang tanpa sedikitpun menoleh membuat Chanyeol berasumsi demikian.

"Eh?" Baekhyun hampir terkaget saat tahu Chanyeol sudah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, dan menumpu dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun, "Haishh, bikin kaget saja." imbuhnya sembari memukul ringan tangan Chanyeol pada perutnya.

"Aku kira kau marah." jawab Chanyeol dengan mencium bahu Baekhyun sambil lalu.

"Marah untuk apa? Untuk pekerjaanmu? Tentu tidak, mengingat kau melakukan itu demi menghidupiku. Walau pada awalnya aku sangat tidak terima, tetapi ketika kau mengatakan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan itu semalam, membuatku merasa kau mulai mengerti apa yang selama ini aku takutkan."

Chanyeol terdiam, sebenarnya ia sangat paham apa yang Baekhyun takutkan. Pada awalnya ia pun merasa ketakutan yang sama. Namun, pilihan apa lagi yang bisa Chanyeol pilih selain ini? Kehidupan akan terus berputar dan kebutuhan pokok akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu, upah di bawah rata-rata yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari hasil mengantar surat itu sangat tidak sepadan. Dan berbekal dengan niatan ingin membahagiakan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menulikan telinga atas segala kerisauan yang Baekhyun ucap. Toh ia melakukan ini untuk suaminya, tanggung jawabnya, pasangan hidupnya. Hanya itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan kala itu.

Awalnya semua berjalan dengan mulus, Chanyeol di tugaskan hanya sebagai pengemudi saja pada tugas-tugas terdahulu. Namun, lama kelamaan tugas Chanyeol tak hanya sebagai pengemudi –meski itu tetap menjadi pekerjaan utamanya- tapi Chanyeol kerap kali di mintai tugas oleh Lee Joon untuk ikut andil membantu eksekusi tugasnya bersama kawan yang lain. Eksekusi dalam arti ikut terlibat dalam kasus kejahatan yang sedang di tugaskan. Dan itu tidak terjadi sekali dua kali, bahkan berkali-kali. Kerisauan Baekhyun seolah terus terngiang di benaknya selama menjalankan tugas. Akankah keluarga kecilnya selamat? Akankah ia bisa pulang dan memeluk Baekhyun dalam kehangatan? Chanyeol selalu terpikirkan oleh itu, meski tak lisan menyebutkan pada Baekhyun apa yang ia rasa, namun ia paham maksud kegelisahan yang selalu Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Besok pagi, aku akan menuju markas untuk memberitahu pengunduran diriku, Baek."

Baekhyun menoleh dan begitupun Chanyeol yang ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Jarak wajah keduanya begitu sempit, bahkan baru saja hidung mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. Baekhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraanya akan niatan Chanyeol untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis seolah segala macam kekhawatiran pada dasar hatinya menemukan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

"Maaf telah membuatmu mengkhawatirkan ku hinga begitu lama." Chanyeol berkata dengan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi Baekhyun yang terpejam sejenak. "Aku berjanji akan menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Terima kasih telah mendengarkanku, Chanyeol."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tersenyum menanggapi Baekhyun. Mereka berdua kembali bertatapan sampai saat Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun harus membalik adonan pancake yang sudah matang di satu sisi. Harum wangi kue dadar itu membuat Chanyeol merasa ia harus membuat sebuah minuman ringan untuk teman si camilan utama.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuat coklat hangat?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memiringkan kepalanya yang masih berada di bahu Baekhyun.

"Terdengar tidak buruk, bisa kau membuatkannya sepasang untuk kita?"

"Tentu, _honey_."

Chanyeol melepas tautan tangannya pada perut Baekhyun dengan sebelumnya mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi lalu bergeser sedikit dan mengambil sebuah kotak dimana biasa mereka menyimpan bubuk coklat panas siap saji itu. Baru saja membuka bagian atas kotak tersebut tapi yang di dapati adalah bubuk coklat yang mungkin hanya bisa di gunakan untuk satu cangkir saja, itu pun rasanya masih kurang mengingat persediaan mereka hanya sekiranya dua sendok makan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol hanya meratapi kotak bubuk coklat itu lamat-lamat.

"Aku rasa ini hanya cukup untuk satu cangkir saja, itu pun sepertinya kurang."

"Kau mau membantuku untuk memasak pancake ini? Biar aku yang mengurus coklat panas itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambil alih spatula di tangan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun mengambil dua buah cangkir pada rak sebelah kirinya. "Kau akan tetap membuat itu menjadi dua cangkir Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Mungkin rasanya tidak seperti coklat panas, tetapi aromanya akan tetap sama. Hm, yang kita punya hanya tinggal gula saja, jadi tak apa kan jika ku campur?"

"Bukankah kita mempunyai susu bubuk?"

"Iya tetapi itu tadi, setelah kau membuyarkannya semuanya dengan bersin yang tiba-tiba datang." candanya.

"Kalau begitu buat menjadi satu cangkir saja, kita bisa berbagi bersama."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu, oh..apa aku terlihat _cheesy_?"

"Sedikit, tapi itu tidak aku akan membuatnya menjadi satu cangkir yang akan kita nikmati bersama." ujar Baekhyun sembari menyambar sebuah botol alumunium ukuran sedang dimana ia biasa menyimpan air panas.

Beberapa menit berselang, keduanya tampak terlarut dengan obrolan mereka di ujung dapur berukuran sederhana, sampai pada ketika sebuah ketukan di balik pintu memecah obrolan ringan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tok

Tok

"Aku akan membukakan pintunya." kata Baekhyun dengan sebuah langkah kaki yang di ambilnya menuju pintu.

"Biar aku saja, bisa kau mengambil alih pancake ini?"

Chanyeol menyela langkah kaki Baekhyun tanpa ada niatan , lelaki itu hanya ingin membukakan pintu dan melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak keberatanpun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Baiklah." katanya dengan sebuah senyum.

Setelah menyerahkan pekerjaan memanggang pancake pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol membawa kakinya menuju sebuah pintu yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari dapur tempat dimana Baekhyun berada. Yah, mengingat flat tempatnya tinggal hanya sepetak dan itu pun tidak besar. Maka jika bermain _hide and seek_ di flat ini, itu adalah ide yang buruk.

Cklek

Chanyeol membuka pintu kecoklatan itu dengan kecepatan yang konstan, tidak terburu juga tidak mendramatisir. Namun ketika pintu itu terbuka seluruhnya, Chanyeol mendapati seseorang yang sangat tidak di harapkan kehadirannya saat ini. Seseorang yang sangat di larang oleh Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya.

"Hai Park, jadi ini tempat tinggal mu?" kata seseorang itu dengan tatapan angkuh dan melipat tangan. "Pantas saja, ku pikir kau mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik, oh maksudku lebih layak."

Seorang lelaki itu kembali menganggap remeh Chanyeol melalui perkataan dan tatapan matanya. Pria dengan _turtle neck_ juga jas hitam itu berdecih di depan mata Chanyeol, mengoloknya dengan sengaja.

"Hyung.."

Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa Lee Joon merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk datang ke tempat tinggalnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa lelaki yang sedang menatap tajam matanya ini mempunyai anak buah yang tidak sedikit.

"Kau kemanakan ponselmu?!" tanya nya dengan wajah kecut, pasalnya Lee Joon sudah sejak tadi siang mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol melalui ponselnya namun tidak aktif.

"Aku mematikannya."

"Brengsek! Jangan merasa sok penting!" gertaknya hingga terdengar gemeletuk gigi yang beradu, "Kalau saja bandar itu tidak menginginkanmu untuk transaksinya, mungkin aku tidak akan repot-repot datang ke tempat ini!" decihnya lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

"Chanyeol? Siapa yang datang?"

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin meladeni ocehan Lee Joon yang tampak mencemooh keadaan tempat tinggalnya, namun suara Baekhyun lebih dulu terdengar dari arah dalam. Sial, jika begini maka Baekhyun akan bertatap muka langsung dengan Lee Joon. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat di hindari oleh Chanyeol. Bukan tanpa sebab, karna Chanyeol sendiri tahu bagaimana watak lelaki yang kerap kali ia panggil Hyung itu. Lee Joon adalah orang yang picik dan selalu memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa memperkaya diri sendiri, Chanyeol hanya tak ingin jika nanti Baekhyun ikut terseret oleh lelaki dengan mata kucing itu.

"Teman Chanyeol ya?" kata Baekhyun ramah setelah dirinya sukses berdiri di ambang pintu, bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek, bisakah kau tunggu di dalam sebentar? Aku—"

"Oh, kau yang bernama Baekhyun? Kenalkan, aku Lee Joon, kau bisa memanggilku Hyung."

Wajah Lee Joon tampak sangat puas melihat kerutan di wajah Chanyeol saat ini, dan ia seolah sedang mendapat hadiah ganda ketika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat.

"Jadi kau yang selalu Chanyeol panggil Hyung?" suaranya datar membalas perkataan Lee Joon. Lelaki yang di tanyai namanya hanya mampu tersenyum miring mendengar perubahan intonasi yang kentara dari suara Baekhyun.

"Ya, itu aku. Orang yang mempekerjakan Chanyeol dan secara tak langsung akulah yang memberi kau makan sehari-hari, walau aku tahu bahwa itu pasti sangat tidak layak." Sombongnya menengadahkan wajah, terkesan sangat angkuh.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal keras dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Lee Joon tidak bisa lebih puas dari pada ini karna reaksi Chanyeol benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. "Well, aku tidak akan berlama-lama disini, aku menginginkan kau untuk datang pada tengah malam nanti. Oh, bukan hanya kau, tetapi juga Minho dan tampaknya ia setuju-setuju saja."

"Aku tidak akan pernah datang ke tempat itu lagi." geramnya dengan amarah yang tertahan.

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa menolak tugas ini. Bandar itu sudah membayar setengah dari tarif yang aku berikan, dan ini berkali-kali lipat dari tarif yang biasanya kau terima."

"Aku tidak akan—"

"Atau kau ingin bermain dengan cara yang lain? Itu terserah padamu." kata Lee Joon sembari melirik kerarah Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri disana, "Kalau begitu aku pergi. Selamat malam, Baekhyun-ssi." Lee Joon memberi ucapan selamat tinggal untuk Baekhyun di sertai dengan tatapan tajam menusuk yang selalu ia punya, lalu sedetik kemudian langkah kakinya telah ia bawa untuk menjauh dari flat sederhana tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan tajam yang Lee Joon layangkan tadi, namun Chanyeol paham betul akan kemana larinya jika ia tidak mematuhi apa yang lelaki itu mau. Dan Chanyeol sangat benci pada dirinya sendiri ketika Lee Joon berniat untuk mempergunakan Baekhyun demi memperalat dirinya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau akan terlibat lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya karna sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri.

"Baek, aku—"

"Kau sudah berjanji kan akan segera berhenti dari pekerjaan itu? Kau berjanji padaku semalam." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh luka, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti pembohong besar di mata suaminya. Namun apa lagi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan? Bahkan pilihan pun seolah tak sudi menyambangi dirinya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak sedang dalam keadaan untuk bisa menolak apa yang hyung perintahkan. Kau tahu, ia sudah melihatmu, hafal setiap sudut wajahmu, dan ia tahu dimana kau saat ini tinggal. Aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri selamanya jika sampai kau celaka karna kelicikan nya."

"Tapi Chanyeol—"

Suara Baekhyun mengambang layaknya debu di udara ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Tolong dengarkan aku untuk sekali saja, ini akan menjadi tugasku yang terakhir." bisiknya penuh kelembutan.

Baekhyun mau tak mau menganggukan kepala, walau dalam hati ia sedikit merasa kecewa akan janji yang Chanyeol ucapkan semalam. "Ini benar akan menjadi tugas yang terakhir kan?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Aku berjanji ini akan menjadi tugas yang terakhir, Baeki."

.

.

.

Lee Joon tampak bersiul-siul ketika dirinya menjauhi flat kecil tempat tinggal Chanyeol. Entahlah, ia merasa begitu yakin jika Chanyeol akan datang pada tengah malam nanti. Sebenarnya Lee Joon tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan pribadi dari anak buahnya, hanya saja saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun tadi, Lee Joon merasa bahwa ia bisa dengan seenaknya mempermainkan Chanyeol melalui Baekhyun, di tambah lagi ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol dapat mengerti maksudnya dengan baik.

Di sela-sela langkah kaki berbalutkan sepati kulit berwarna coklat tua, sebuah dering ponsel menyita atensi lelaki itu, dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya dan megangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo."

"…"

"Ya Minho, terima kasih atas alamat Chanyeol. Setelah ini aku akan meminta Taecyeon melepaskan adikmu."

Lee Joon menyeringai puas ketika apa yang ia inginkan dengan mudahnya di dapat. Seperti saat ini, ia dapat memperalat Minho melalui adiknya yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Dengan gertakan sedikit saja pada perempuan berusia enam belas tahun itu, maka apapun yang ia inginkan dari Minho akan segera di dapat. Lee Joon berpikir kembali, mungkin ia akan melakukan cara itu pada Baekhyun untuk dapat memperalat Chanyeol, rasanya tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyuguhkan sebuah mug sedang berisikan air hangat pada Baekhyun yang terduduk di tepian ranjang. Setelah sempat tegang beberapa saat ketika Lee Joon yang tiba-tiba datang ke flat mereka, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali acara makan pancake yang telah Baekhyun masak terlebih dahulu. Namun baru saja satu suapan pertama, Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba memuntahkan kembali pancake yang baru beberapa detik di kunyahnya. Alhasil itu membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut dan di landa kekhawatiran kembali. Chanyeol kemudian meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak memakan pancake itu jika memang masih merasa mual, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ranjang dimana ia berada sekarang. Baekhyun merasa pusing sehabis memuntahkan pancake tadi.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang mengelusi punggung lesu Baekhyun dan si kecil hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Lebih baik kita ke klinik seberang jalan saja Baek, kau tampak pucat dan sakit." saran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Lebih baik uangnya di simpan untuk biaya makan sehari-hari Chanyeol-ah, aku baik-baik saja. Ya, mungkin hanya sedikit pusing dan mual." timpal Baekhyun menganggap enteng.

"Tapi kan—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Baekhyun meyakinkan kembali, "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Aku berangkat tengah malam nanti."

"Kalau begitu bisa temani aku sampai tertidur?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

Alhasil keduanya saat ini tengah berbaring di bawah selimut putih tipis yang bahkan sangat tidak berguna di saat musim gugur seperti sekarang. Berterima kasihlah kepada Chanyeol yang mempunyai kehangatan tubuh di atas rata-rata, sebab baru saja beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun sepertinya sudah berhasil melanglang buana di alam mimpi dalam rengkuhan suaminya.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat lelap dalam tidurnya. Deru nafas halus, dan bibir yang terbuka secelah tak luput dari intaian mata Park Chanyeol. Dalam hati, Chanyeol merasa beruntung mendapatkan seorang Baekhyun yang begitu sabar dalam menghadapi dirinya dan hidup bersamanya dalam keadaan serba pas-pasan. Rasanya memang tidak ada alasan dirinya untuk menolak Baekhyun atau meninggalkan Baekhyun kelak, karna Baekhyun adalah dunianya.

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat bergulir, Chanyeol melirik sebentar kearah jam dinding, pukul setengah dua belas dini hari dan itu berarti Chanyeol sudah harus bersiap menuju tempat dimana Lee Joon berada. Dengan perlahan, lelaki tinggi itu mencoba bangkit dengan pergerakan yang hati-hati, takut Baekhyun terbangun karena tindakannya. Setelah berhasil berdiri, Chanyeol tak serta merta meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian begitu saja di ranjang mereka. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah selimut baru dari dalam lemari, lalu meletakkannya di atas selimut Baekhyun agar lelaki itu tetap merasa hangat meski di tinggal Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mencium kening sang suami.

Setelah bersiap-siap sebentar, Chanyeol pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan flat sederhana itu bersama Baekhyun yang tertidur di dalamnya.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan berjalan kaki menuju markas tempat dimana ia bekerja, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam dan bus umum tidak lagi beroprasi. Sebenarnya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya lima belas menit menggunakan bus umum, dan dua kali lipat lebih lama jika di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Kalau di pikir-pikir kembali, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mengetahui ia akan di tugaskan menjadi apa dan di mana, karna biasanya Lee Joon akan memberi tahu melalui panggilan telepon dan akan menjelaskan secara rinci saat bertatap muka di ruangan pribadinya. Namun kali ini Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun, dan itu sedikit membuatnya bingung. Memang, ini bisa jadi karna ia tidak menghidupkan ponsel selama hampir dua puluh empat jam, tetapi seharusnya itu bukan menjadi sebuah alasan utama. Toh, jelas-jelas Lee Joon sudah bertemu dengannya di flat beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa ini memang sebuah tugas yang sulit mengingat Lee Joon bilang bahwa bayarannya berkali-kali lipat dari upah yang Chanyeol hasilkan.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Hyung menanyaimu sejak tadi siang, kau kemana saja?" Seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengan Chanyeol tampak menegur dari kejauhan. "Kau pasti di seret paksa kesini, kan?" tanya lelaki itu sembari tertawa.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, lelaki itu akan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Mau sebatang rokok, bung?"

"Tidak Johnny, terima kasih." tolak Chanyeol halus.

Lelaki yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Chanyeol itu mengangguk, lalu memantik sendiri sebatang rokok pada bibirnya, "Kali ini apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Ia datang ke flat dimana aku tinggal bersama suamiku, dan sialnya mereka bertemu. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak sedang ada di flat, mungkin aku akan menolak mentah-mentah dan mengundurkan diri."

Johnny membolakan kedua matanya secara tiba-tiba mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, "Kau akan mengundurkan diri? Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa lelah bekerja seperti ini terus-terusan? Sejujurnya aku lelah dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah berulang kali memintaku untuk berhenti." jawabnya sembari melangkahkan kaki beriringan dengan langkah kaki Johnny.

Johnny adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak anak buah Lee Joon yang Chanyeol kenal. Mereka memang tidak pernah di pasangkan menjadi satu tim saat bertugas, tetapi Chanyeol dan Johnny cukup akrab. Biasanya mereka akan sering menyapa satu sama lain jika tidak sengaja bertemu seperti sekarang.

"Jadi suami mu itu bernama Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan, "Lantas dari mana Hyung bisa tahu alamat rumahmu?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng."Entahlah, lagi pula ia memang tahu segala hal."

Johnny mau tak mau mengangguk menyetujui. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, keduanya telah sampai pada markas dimana mereka bekerja. Johnny langsung saja berpamitan pada Chanyeol karna lelaki itu ingin menemui Ten, sebab ia bilang beberapa hal yang perlu di diskusikan. Selepas Johnny pergi, Chanyeol pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan terdalam yang berada pada bangunan itu, tempat biasanya ia bertemu dengan Lee Joon.

Tok

Tok

Chanyeol membuka pintu coklat kehitaman itu setelah sebelumnya mendengar suara perintah untuk masuk. Suara ketuk sepatu miliknya bergema saking sunyinya ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan datang." tembaknya tepat dengan sebelah alis menukik.

"Apa maumu?" Chanyeol jadi semakin muak dengan bedebah di depannya ini, mengingat ia mempunyai niatan jelek pada Baekhyun demi memperalat dirinya.

" _Calm down, dude. Please take a seat first."_ ujarnya tenang seolah mengulur waktu, "Minho belum datang, lebih baik tunggu dia dulu."

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas bosan dan menggulirkan matanya ke kanan kiri, namun sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Lee Joon membuat matanya tertuju pada lelaki itu dengan tajam.

"Jadi, Baekhyun sendirian saat ini?"

"Jangan sentuh dia brengsek!"

Lee Joon sontak tertawa saat tahu bahwa reaksi Chanyeol melebihi ekspektasinya, dan ini sangat menghibur. "Aku hanya bertanya." jawabnya di sela-sela tawa.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan lagi emosi yang sudah tersulut. Mungkin tadi saat di flat, ia bisa menahannya karna Baekhyun sedang berada di sana, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini kecuali dirinya dan Lee Joon. Persetan setelah ini ia akan di habisi oleh Taecyeon karna tertangkap tangan sedang memukuli bosnya. Chanyeol hanya perlu memberi bajingan ini sebuah peringatan untuk tidak menyentuh apa yang berusaha di lindunginya.

Chanyeol tanpa perkataan apapun lagi langsung menarik paksa kerah kemeja milik Lee Joon, mengabaikan sebua meja kayu yang menghalangi baru saja ingin melayangkan sebuah bogeman pada wajah Lee Joon yang menyeringai, kejadian itu harus kembali terhenti karna Minho datang dengan tiba-tiba dan melerai keduanya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau gila?! Hentikan!" kata lelaki itu setengah berteriak.

Dengan susah payah Minho menarik tangan Chanyeol agar menjauh dari wajah Lee Joon yang tampak menang. Lalu lelaki yang memiliki mata tajam itu membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang agak kusut karna di cengkram oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosi mu dengan baik padaku, maka aku akan benar-benar menyentuh apa yang kau miliki. Dan aku serius akan hal itu."

Minho hanya mampu terdiam di samping Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti pangkal hati Minho. Pasalnya dalang di balik berkunjungnya Lee Joon ke kediaman Chanyeol adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan rasa bersalah itu terasa semakin menohok saat tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang di perbudak, seperti dirinya yang telah di perbudak oleh Lee Joon melalui adik perempuannya yang bernama Wendy.

"Bisa langsung kau katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan pada kami?" tanya Minho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, karna jujur saja ia pun merasa kesal saat Lee Joon membawa-bawa Baekhyun untuk mengancam Chanyeol.

"Well, aku mendapat sebuah panggilan kemarin malam, dan itu berasal dari Tae Goo, bandar yang pernah menyewa jasa kalian untuk mendistribusikan narkoba miliknya. Mungkin kalian sudah hafal bagaimana sistem kerja yang bandar itu inginkan mengingat ia begitu sering meminta kalian padaku. Dan saat ini, kalian berdua akan melaksanakan hal serupa." imbuhnya sembari memotong sebuah cerutu dengan _cigarette cutter._

"Jika hanya itu yang kau ingin katakan, maka seharusnya kau bisa memakai sambungan telepon. Ini sangat membuang waktu." kata Minho yang agaknya protes dengan yang di lakukan oleh Lee Joon.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan panggilan telepon untuk suatu hal yang sangat penting."

"Lalu apanya yang penting dari mengedarkan sebuah heroin?! Kau sendiri bilang bahwa kami sudah hafal mengenai hal itu, lalu untuk apa aku datang?!" Chanyeol kembali tersulut emosi saat tahu bahwa ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di flat sendirian hanya demi pemberitahuan tentang pengedaran heroin atau semacamnya, yang menurutnya hal sepele ini bisa di beritahukan melalui telepon.

"Aku tidak bicara mengenai heroin, ekstasi, kokain, atau semacamnya." tegas Lee Joon dengan wajah serius, "Ini mengenadi LSD."

"Kau serius?" tanya Minho yang saat ini merasa bahwa Lee Joon tengah bercanda.

"Ini bukan lelucon, kalian akan mendistribusikan LSD ke dua tempat yang berbeda. Aku tidak menyarankan kalian untuk berpencar, karna bandar itu bersedia membayar seberapa lamapun kalian bertugas. Bahkan mungkin, semakin lama semakin baik karna ia membayar dua kali lipat per jam. Kalian pun akan mendapatkan upah yang jauh lebih banyak jika barang itu berasil sampai pada tangan agen tersebut."

"Aku tidak butuh upah yang besar untuk itu." kata Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Minho menyikut lengan Chanyeol, merasa bahwa tidak seharusnya Chanyeol menolak gepokan uang yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu?" bisik Minho kesal.

"Hanya beri aku upah seperti biasa, dan selebihnya kau masukkan saja kedalam sakumu hyung. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini."

Minho sukses menoleh dengan mata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, "Hey, jangan bercanda Chanyeol, ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Minho-ya, aku memang ingin berhenti sejak awal, namun lelaki ini tiba-tiba datang ke flatku meminta dengan paksa agar aku dapat melaksanakan tugas ini."

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja." potong Lee Joon dengan bibir yang menyesap cerutu. "Tidak ada jaminan yang mencukupi jika aku mengeluarkanmu dari pekerjaan ini. Kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengambil seluruh upah milikku pada tugas kali ini. Aku pun akan tutup mulut tentang semua ini. Asal jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku lagi." Chanyeol tampak sangat serius saat ini, seakan-akan ia telah memikirkan hal ini masak-masak.

Lee Joon mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Terserah jika itu yang kau mau, karna saat ini yang aku butuhkan adalah angka dalam rekeningku, bukan kau dan kehidupanmu yang menyusahkan. Sekarang keluar, siang nanti akan ku kirimkan alamat dimana kau harus mengambil dan mengedarkan barang tersebut." usirnya penuh keangkuhan.

Selepas pengusiran yang di lakukan Lee Joon, Chanyeol merasa Minho mempunyai banyak pertaanyaan yang akan di tanyakan. Sebab, sedari tadi lelaki itu terus saja melihat wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama, membuat Chanyeol agak risih.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau akan benar-benar berhenti?"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Minho dengan sebuah anggukan, dan Minho merasa sangat tidak puas akan hal itu. "Jawab dengan mulut mu, bodoh!"

"Ya, aku akan berhenti. Lantas kenapa?"

"Kau akan bekerja sebagai apa setelah ini? Kau dan aku mempunyai kehidupan yang sama, dan ku rasa hanya ini pekerjaan yang bisa kita lakukan."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar apa yang Minho katakan, batinya memang membenarkan bahwa mungkin hanya pekerjaan inilah yang bisa di lakukannya untuk menyambung hidup bersama Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol yakin di luar sana pasti akan ada pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Dunia itu tidak sempit, Minho-ya. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik daripada ini, ku rasa kau pun harus melakukannya juga. Kau masih punya Wendy sebagai motivasimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu pada Minho, Chanyeol pun langsung pamit untuk segera pulang. Tak ingin begitu lama meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang tidak enak badan sendirian. Demi mempersingkat waktu, Chanyeol menggunakan kaki panjangnya untuk berlari. Di tengah musim gugur yang cukup dingin, di tambah dengan angin malam yang bertiup cukup kencang, Chanyeol terus berari untuk mempersempit jaraknya dengan flat sederhana dimana Baekhyun sedang tertidur.

Jika biasanya Chanyeol menempuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam dengan berjalan kaki, maka saat ini Chanyeol bisa memangkas waktu sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berterima kasihlah pada kaki jenjang yang ia miliki, karna dengan itu ia bisa cepat sampai pada kediamannya bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun sampai, lalu kemudian ia membuka knop pintu dengan hati-hati. Chanyeol mengendap masuk, seperti halnya yang biasa ia lakukan jika menjelang pagi. Hanya saja ini terlalu malam karna jam dinding menujukkan pukul satu, yang berarti ia hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun selama satu setengah jam.

Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang masih berselimutkan selimut ganda, lalu mengecek suhu tubuh dan memang terasa agak hangat. Namun baru saja ingin menarik tangahnya dari dahi milik Baekhyun, ternyata si kecil yang terlelap itu membuka kedua matanya secelah.

"C-chanyeol? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya nya dengan suara lemah.

"Hm, aku sudah pulang."

"Tanganmu kenapa dingin sekali?"

"Tidak sayang, tubuhmu lah yang agak hangat, sepertinya kau memang terserang demam." Chanyeol berkata sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang, bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun yang terbaring.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, namun terdengar sumbang, "Sepertinya aku memang demam."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres suhu tubuhmu, sebentar ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol beranjak dari sana. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol nampak sedikit kerepotan untuk memasak air panas, karna persediaan mereka sudah habis di gunakan untuk menyeduh coklat hangat yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun sentuh. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, Chanyeol akhirnya kembali dengan sebuah mangkuk besar berisikan air hangat dan sebuah handuk kecil di dalamnya.

"Apa kau masih merasa mual?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang bekerja menaruhkan haduk basah itu ke atas dahi Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak lagi. Tapi entahlah, mualnya selalu datang dan pergi secara tiba-tiba."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu lebih banyak beristirahat, Baekki. Sekarang tidurlah." pinta Chanyeol.

"Mari singkirkan ini terlebih dahulu," Baekhyun menunjuk mangkuk yang berisikan air hangat tersebut, dan meminta Chanyeol untuk menaruhnya di nakas. "Lalu setelah itu kau menemaniku disini." pinta nya lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh atas sikap manja yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun padanya, Chanyeol pun dengan segera memindahkan peralatan mengompres itu ke atas nakas di sebelah ranjang dan kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun. Sebenarnya tanpa di Baekhyun minta pun Chanyeol akan senang hati menemani Baekhyun tertidur hingga pagi nanti.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol sukses merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ya?"

"Tugas kali ini, mengenai apa?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu di bawanya kedua mata besar itu untuk berlabuh pada mata sipit milik Baekhyun, "Aku akan menjelaskan tentang hal itu ketika kita terbangun nanti, karna sekarang yang utama adalah kesehatan tubuhmu, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Aku mengerti, Chanyeol. Selamat tidur." ucapnya dengan wajah yang mendongak.

"Selamat tidur, Baekki." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang tadi sempat di kompres sejenak, lalu tangannya mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah senyuman kembali terbit di wajah Baekhyun, walaupun sudah hampir setiap malam ia lewati dengan berbagi ranjang bersama Chanyeol, namun tetap saja ketika lelaki itu mengatakan kalimat cinta membuat Baekhyun tetap merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya.

"Aku juga, sangat mencintaimu Chanyeollie." balas Baekhyun sarat dengan kasih sayang yang membuncah. Dan pada akhirnya, keduanya pun lambat laun terpejam. Memimpikan sebuah kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik di masa depan.

.

.

.

Saat ini sudah pukul satu siang, Baekhyun masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa bahan masakan sementara Chanyeol sedang pergi ke supermarket depan untuk membeli sekarung beras merah dengan ukuran sedang. Jangan tanya kenapa Chanyeol membeli sekumpulan zat karbohidrat itu, karna Chanyeol tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun yang sedang tidak fit untuk berjalan dan membawa beban yang cukup berat. Maka dari itu, lebih baik dirinya saja yang pergi membeli beras merah terebut.

Selama Chanyeol keluar membeli beras, Baekhyun mengabiskan waktu menunggunya dengan memotong beberapa sayuran untuk bahan _sundubu jjigae_ yang akan ia masak. Sebelumnya ia telah menyiapkan bahan utama yaitu beberapa tahu yang telah di potong agak besar, karna Chanyeol tidak menyukai tahu yang potongannya terlalu kecil. Lalu setelah selesai dengan tahu, kemudian Baekyun beralih memotong beberapa daun bawang, lobak dan juga bawang bombay.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol pun pulang dengan sekarung beras merah dan juga sepotong daging ayam. Baekhyun memang tadi sempat menitip pada Chanyeol untuk membeli dada ayam sebagai pelengkap _sundubu jjigae_ yang akan di buatnya. Dan setelah mereka mengecek sisa uang yang dipunya masih cukup untuk membeli sepotong dada ayam, maka Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu tuan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol menawarkan jasanya.

"Tentu tuan Park, bisakah kau mencuci dada ayam tersebut dan memotongnya dengan potongan dadu? Lalu setelah itu kau bisa mencuci beberapa sawi dan memotongnya juga."

Baekhyun layaknya seorang chef meminta Chanyeol untuk membantunya ini itu, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa pelan akan tingkah dari suami mungilnya. Maka setelah selesai memotong dada ayam menjadi dadu, Chanyeol langsung menuju sebuah kantung plastik berisikan sawi, kubis, dan kol yang belum tercuci.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan sawi itu?" tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela dirinya yang sedang meracik bumbu untuk _sundubu jjigae_ tersebut.

"Tentu, aku asisten yang dapat diandalkan, bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi, "Kalau begitu kau beristirahat saja, biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

"Tidak, kau sedang tidak fit dan harusnya kau yang beristirahat, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun yang merasa sudah sehat-sehat saja menoleh kearah samping di mana Chanyeol berada, lalu ia bertolak pinggang dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, "Aku sudah sehat Chanyeol, bahkan tubuhku tidak sehangat semalam." protesnya.

"Tapi, kau masih harus istirahat."

"Oh, ayolah Chanyeol, aku bukan anak kecil." rengeknya kesal.

"Bukan anak kecil tetapi masih merengek?" Chanyeol sengaja meledek Baekhyun hingga lidahnya memelet, "Baiklah, baiklah, jika merasakan badanmu tidak enak kembali, kau harus memberitahuku okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias, "Kalau begitu sanaaa~" usirnya manja sembari mendorong-dorong punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mau tidak mau keluar dari area dapur yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa langkah saja dari ranjang miliknya bersama Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa bosan juga dan ingin kembali mengerecoki Baekhyun yang sedang memasak. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karana jika Chanyeol mengganggu Baekhyun, maka proses memasaknya akan memakan waktu lama, dan itu berarti semakin lama juga Baekhyun bisa beristirahat.

Chanyeol pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton televisi saja, meski saat ingin menyalakan perlu tenaga ekstra karna Chanyeol harus memukul bagian atas televisi tabung berwarna silver tersebut. Setelah gambar yang di tampilkan mulai stabil, Chanyeol kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa tua dengan tambalan di beberapa sisi. Namun baru saja menikmati acara yang tersaji, dentingan pesan masuk memecah atensinya.

" _siang nanti akan ku kirimkan alamat dimana kau harus mengambil dan mengedarkan barang tersebut."_

Chanyeol jadi teringat dengan perkataan Lee Joon mengenai lokasi tempat dimana ia harus mengambil barang tersebut bersama Minho. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju nakas di samping ranjang dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ternyata benar saja apa yang di duga Chanyeol, pesan tersebut memang datang dari Lee Joon.

'Temui anak buah Tae Goo, yang bernama Yunho di kota Suwon, Gyeonggi-do dan sebutkan kata kunci _drogas_ padanya. Setelah itu distribusikan dua paket tersebut. Aku akan memberitahu alamat selanjutnya pada jam tiga petang nanti. Yunho menunggumu di sebuah lorong sekitaran Eunhyung-dong, seperti biasa ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.'

Chanyeol membaca deretan pesan itu lamat-lamat, dan berharap semoga alamat selanjutnya tidak berlokasi yang jauh dari kota Seoul. Karna demi apa ia tidak ingin berlama-lama pada tugas terakhirnya kali ini. Omong-omong mengenai tugas kali ini, ia belum sempat menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol akan membahas hal itu jika di tanya oleh Baekhyun saja. Jika tidak, maka Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyimpannya sendiri. Karna apa mau di kata, kesehatan Baekhyun adalah yang utama saat ini.

"Pesan dari siapa Yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dari arah dapur, dan Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawabnya, melainkan ia menaruh kembali ponselnya diatas nakas.

"Dari Lee Joon Hyung."

Mendengar kata Hyung yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol membuat adukan tangan Baekhyun pada _sundubu jjigae_ nya terhenti, dan Chanyeol melihat itu dari jarak pandangnya.

"Kau belum menjelaskan tentang tugas mu kali ini padaku." ucapnya di balik punggung.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Aku hanya akan mengantar dua paket narkoba bersama Minho nanti malam, dan setelahnya aku bebas."

"Semudah itu?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Chanyeol, rasanya tidak percaya Lee Joon dapat dengan cuma-cuma melepas Chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah selesai dengan hidangan makan siang mereka, "Ada sebuah hal yang ku korbankan agar bisa keluar dari sana, dan itu bukanlah hal yang penting."

"Apa?"

"Seluruh upahku pada tugas nanti malam." jawabnya sembari meraih panci _jjigae_ dan membawanya ke depan meja kecil yang terletak di antara televisi dan sofa. "Awalnya Hyung menawariku upah yang berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, lalu aku membuat penawaran untuk tidak memberiku upah yang berlebihan, namun selebihnya biarkan aku keluar dari pekerjaan seperti yang ku duga sebelumnya ia menolak."

"Lalu?"

"Ku putuskan untuk memberinya seluruh upahku, dan rasanya ia bisa menerima negosiasi itu, mengingat ia hanya perduli pada uang."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memandangi kuah _jjigae_ yang kemerahan di depan matanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kalau begitu tadi tidak seharusnya kita membeli ayam."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa mendengar alasan mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tba tercenung, "Sudah terlanjur, lagi pula tidak apa jika sekali-sekali. Makanlah." suruhnya dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Selamat makan." Ucapnya riang ceria.

Pada akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati makan siang yang di masak oleh menonton acara televisi dan berbagi cerita yang tak pernah habis mereka bicarakan.

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas lewat lima belas menit Chanyeol dan Minho telah berdiri di sebuah lorong di kawasan Eunhyung-dong, Suwon. Keduanya sudah lima belas menit menunggu utusan dari bandar besar tersebut namun lelaki yang bernama Yunho itu tidak juga menampakkan diri.

"Dia kemana sih?! Bukannya pihak mereka sendiri yang akan rugi jika terlalu lama datang?"

Minho mengoceh di balik hoodie hitam yang di kenakannya. Bukannya apa, suhu di luar cukup dingin jika mereka berdiam diri dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Bukankah itu yang bernama Yunho?" tunjuk Chanyeol kearah selatan dari tempat dimana mereka berdiri.

Minho mengangguk mendapati apa yang Chanyeol temukan, lalu mengambil langkah untuk mendekat pada lelaki di ujung lorong tersebut. Sesampainya Chanyeol dan Minho, keduanya pun langsung menyebutkan kata kunci yang mereka dapat dari Lee Joon untuk bisa mengambil dua paket berisikan LSD.

Lelaki bernama Yunho itu tersenyum miring, "Ini adalah dua paket dengan masing-masing berat satu kilogram. Kirimkan paket ini dengan baik, karna jika tidak kalian berdua akan berada dalam masalah besar." ancamnya namun kedua rekan satu tim itu tidak takut sama sekali.

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, kedua lelaki itu langsung memasukkan dua buah paket tersebut kedalam tas yang di bawa oleh Chanyeol, lalu mereka berjalan menuju sedan hitam yang sempat di perolehnya dari Lee Joon tadi.

Ketika keduanya telah berada dalam mobil, Chanyeol tanpa buang waktu lagi langsung menarik persneling dan pergi dari sana, karna tempat pertama yang di tuju cukup jauh yaitu kota Bucheon.

Baru saja Chanyeol membelokkan sedan hitam itu di simpang Surimdong, sebuah deret mobil tampak memenuhi jalanan yang di kenal dengan pembangunan massal tersebut. Ada sekitar tiga mobil yang berderet di depan Chanyeol, dan Minho tampak duduk di kursi penumpang dengan cemas.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol di balik kemudi.

Minho berinisiatif untuk membawa kepalanya menuju keluar jendela yang kacanya telah ia turunkan lebih dulu, dan lelaki itu seolah mendapat serangan jantung mendadak saat mendapati sekumpulan orang berseragam sedang memeriksa mobil di antrian paling depan.

"Sial, polisi sedang melakukan razia! Chanyeol, putar arah!" perintah Minho gegabah.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan bersiap untuk menacap gas, namun sebuah mobil terhenti di belakang mobilnya. Hal itu membuat mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol menjadi terhimpit dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berputar arah dengan jarak yang seadanya seperti itu.

"Haishh..mobil keparat! Yak, Chanyeol bagaimana ini?!"

Chanyeol tampak memutar otak, jalan mana yang sekiranya bisa ia tempuh untuk menghindari razia dadakan di jalan Surimdong ini. Namun nyatanya waktu begitu cepat bergulir dan Chanyeol masih belum dapat menemukan jalan keluar agar ia bisa terhindar dari sekumpulan polisi yang mendekat kearah mobilnya.

Tok

Tok

Seorang petugas kepolisian mengetuk kaca mobil Minho yang duduk di kursi penumpang dengan sopan. Lelaki rekan kerja Chanyeol itu hanya bisa berbicara melalui tatapan mata pada Chanyeol di sebelahnya, seakan-akan bertanya 'bagaimana ini?'

Tok

Tok

Petugas itu mengetuk kembali, "Tolong buka kaca mobilmu." samar terdengar oleh Minho.

Mau tidak mau Minho menurunkan kaca hitam mobil sedan itu, dan di sambut senyum ramah sang petugas di depannya. "Selamat malam tuan, maaf menganggu perjalananmu. Tapi kami dari kepolisian kota Suwon sedang melakukan pemeriksaan dadakan. Sebelumnya, bisa kami memeriksa bagian dalam mobil anda?"

Chanyeol dan Minho menengguk kasar liur mereka, diantara keduanya tidak ada satupun yang berniat bangkit dari jok mobil.

"Tuan, bisakah kalian untuk bangkit sejenak? Mobil di belakang menunggu." tanya petugas itu kembali, namun keduanya tetap bergeming. Membuat insting dari si petugas menyala menatap curiga pada Chanyeol dan Minho."Sebelumnya, bisa aku tahu isi dari tas hitam itu?" tanya si petugas lagi, namun wajahnya kini tak seramah saat ia mengetuk pintu di awal tadi.

"Itu hanya tas biasa." jawab Minho mencoba tenang.

"Jika memang tas biasa, biakan aku melihat isi di dalamnya." desak si petugas dan Minho tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan petugas itu melihat isi dari tas hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Heyhooo~

Aku kembali muncul dengan ch 2 kkkkk, bagaimana? Hopefully semoga semua pada suka xixixi.. maafkan jika penyampaian atau penggambaran yang aku tulis masih jauh dari kata sempurna^^

Aku sebenernya mau update SPECULATE itu semalem, barengan sama author lain seperti: **Lolipopsehun, Parkayoung, Dobbyuudobby, Kimji, Kang Seulla**. Tapi karna satu dan lain hal, baru bisa update hari ini kkk mianhaeyoonggg~

Terakhir, mind to review?^^

-R61-


	4. Chapter 3

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa lebih buruk dari ini. Entahlah, selama Chanyeol pergi melaksanakan tugas terakhirnya, ia selalu di hantui dengan berbagai macam perasaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ditambah dengan mual pada perutnya semakin menjadi dan itu membuatnya tampak jauh lebih buruk.

Pria itu bangkit dari posisinya yang berbaring, dan menyadari jika flat kecilnya terasa sangat sunyi jika tidak ada Chanyeol. Hal itu sudah sering ia rasakan, dan sejujurnya ia benci hal tersebut. Waktu terus beralalu, Baekhyun merasa bahwa rasa kantuknya sudah hilang tak kemana, hanya meninggalkan seberkas rasa cemas yang masih bercokol di hatinya.

"Huekk.." Baekhyun mengeluh setelah di rasa mual yang belakangan ini di deritanya justru malah semakin kuat. "Huek.."

Baekhyun sedikit berlari ketika sebuah cairan yang berasal dari perutnya merambat naik ke kerongkongan. Lelaki mungil itu saat ini sudah memendam kepalanya tepat pada bibir closet dan memuntahkan cairan bening tersebut ke dalamnya.

"Uhuk.. sial, sepertinya aku benar-benar sakit." Rutuknya sembari menghapus butiran peluh.

 **SPECULATE**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Support Cast: Lee Joon, Choi Minho, Seo Youngho (Johnny)**

 **Genre: Family, Crime**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Warn: Boys Love.**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Summary:**

 **Addiction is a family disease. One person may use, but the whole family suffers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 3**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan, tolong buka tas anda!" Paksa si petugas kepolisian yang sudah menaruh curiga kepada Chanyeol dan Minho. "Tuan, ini akan menjadi panjang jika kau tidak menuruti perkataannku!" ancamnya.

Chanyeol dan Minho yang terdesak pun masih terdiam, mungkin hanya itu saja yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Mereka tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, sebab jika mereka melakukan itu maka keadaan keluarga kecil mereka akan dalam bahaya.

"Hey Daesung-ssi, ada apa?" terdengar teriakan seorang petugas lain dari arah utara. Mungkin petugas itu menyadari mengapa lelaki yang bernama Daesung ini begitu lama menyatroni sebuah mobil dengan cat hitam tersebut.

Opsir lelaki bernama Daesung itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mundur selangkah dari posisi dimana ia berdiri, berniat menyahuti temannya yang bertanya. Dan selagi Daesung menjawab pertanyaan dari si rekan, Chanyeol yang melihat adanya sebuah celah kecil pun memantapkan keberaniannya untuk kabur melarikan diri.

Krek

"Yak, Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" bisik Minho ketika mendengar bunyi persneling.

Brum..

Bugh!

Dengan sengaja mobil sedan yang di kendarai Chanyeol menubruk mobil di depannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Yak! Kau! Matikan mesin mobilmu." Teriak si petugas bernama Daesung yang sekarang sudah memukul-mukul kaca jendela dengan brutal.

Selain para polisi yang terlihat sedikit panik saat mendapat sebuah perlawanan dari Chanyeol, sahutan klakson mobil di depan Chanyeol pun membuat suasana di tempat itu semakin mengundang tanya dari para pengguna jalan yang lain.

Brum..

Bugh!

Chanyeol menabrakkan kembali mobil itu ke arah mobil lain yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Lelaki itu membutakan telinga ketika mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasar dari para pengemudi lain. Dan setelah dirasa jarak yang di buat cukup untuk melarikan sedan hitam itu, Chanyeol tanpa perlu aba-aba lagi dengan cekatan menekan pedal gas hingga saat ini ia bisa keluar dari kerumunan itu. Menyisakan Daesung yang marah sekaligus terhina oleh aksi Chanyeol dan Minho, dua pria asing yang di duga membawa sesuatu yang melanggar hukum di dalam mobilnya.

"Yak! Kejar mereka!" Seru Daesung pada petugas yang lain.

Di sisi lain, Minho tampak sedikit terkejut dengn aksi tiba-tiba Chanyeol, karna lelaki dengan telinga peri itu tidak mengatakan apapun padanya mengenai acara melarikan diri dari razia dadakan tersebut, dan Chanyeol yang merasa Minho sedang memperhatikannya hanya mampu memberi anggukan bahwa ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar demi keselamatan keduanya.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol mendengar suara sirine dan juga seruan-seruan para polisi yang memintanya untuk berhenti dan mematikan mesin. Tapi Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang dengan senang hati melakukan itu. Karna saat ini ia masih harus mengantarkan kedua paket sialan itu untuk di serahkan ke agen besar atas permintaan Tae Goo. Chanyeol sekilas melihat melalui _blindspot_ , sekiranya ada dua buah mobil polisi yang saat ini mengikuti mereka dan berteriak untuk berhenti. Chanyeol tidak semerta-merta takut akan hal tersebut karna ini memang sudah menjadi resiko yang harus di ambilnya sebagai _driver_ untuk sebuah kasus kejahatan. Maka ia tetap fokus untuk terus melajukan mobilnya.

"Sial Park Chanyeol! Kau bisa terkena pasal berlapis!" teriak Minho dengan tangan yang terus berpegangan erat pada pegangan di atas kepalanya. Mungkin efek terkejut akan aksi tiba-tiba Chanyeol, dan juga di tambah dengan kecepatan yang Chanyeol ambil sangat jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Perduli setan dengan pasal berlapis atau apapun itu! Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja saat para polisi itu meminta untuk membuka tas ini?! Yang benar saja!" omelnya dengan tangan yang gesit memutar kemudi.

Minho tidak berkata-kata lagi, pasalnya ia pernah sekali mengalami kejadian ini dan sialnya waktu itu ia terjebak dengan Chanyeol pula. Namun tak bisa Minho pungkiri bahwa saat ini jauh lebih menegangkan ketimbang yang lalu.

"Lebih cepat keparat!" teriak Minho saat mendapati jarak kedua mobil bersirine itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Chanyeol tidak menyahuti teriakan Minho karna itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan fokusnya. Jadi ia memilih untuk tetap berkonsentrasi dengan kemudi. Saat ini Chanyeol berhasil keluar dari kawasan berbatu jalan Surim-dong meski dua mobil patroli masih setia mengikuti dibelakangnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tertangkap dan kedapatan membawa dua buah paket yang berisikan narkoba eksklusif tersebut. Mungkin jika itu ekstasi atau heroin sekalipun, Chanyeol tidak akan merasa begitu khawatir mengingat siapapun bisa membeli kedua barang tersebut. Namun saat ini mereka membawa LSD yang bahkan orang awam menyangkanya adalah sebuah kertas bergambar. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui tentang barang tersebut, dan hal itulah yang seolah mempersulit posisi Chanyeol. Dalam arti, kau bukan hanya seorang kurir narkoba dari agen murahan, tapi kau adalah seorang kurir narkoba yang mengabdi pada gembong terbesar se-Asia. Meski Chanyeol bukan dari keduanya, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol yang membawa benda sialan tersebut.

Mobil yang di pinjamkan Lee Joon itu semakin aktif berbelok ke kanan dan kiri, mengecoh kedua mobil badut yang tak henti-hentinya mengejar. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati, bisa-bisanya jalanan malam ini begitu lengang sementara biasanya ada beratus-ratus kendaraan yang tumpah ruah, atau mungkin memang ia sedang sial malam ini?

"01H3740 segera pinggirkan kendaraan dan matikan mesin! 01H3740!" Seru seorang petugas dengan pengeras suara, petugas itu pun tak lupa menyebutkan nomor plat mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai. Beruntung tadi Lee Joon sempat mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk mengganti plat asli dari mobil ini. Karna jika tidak, maka identitas dari si pemilik mobil akan terlacak dalam hitungan menit.

"Ku ulangi 01H3740! Tolong segera menepi!"

Chanyeol menulikan telinga kembali, dan memacu kuda hitam itu lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Tadi Minho sempat bertanya, Chanyeol akan membawa mereka kemana, dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Di samping ia terlalu fokus berkenadara, ia juga sebenarnya tidak tahu arah kemana meraka akan pergi. Karna yang terpenting sekarang adalah lepas dari kejaran dua mobil patroli tersebut.

Drrtt..

Drrttt.

Minho merasa sebuah benda bergetar pada sakunya, dan ia menyadari bahwa adanya telepon masuk yang di duga berasal dari lelaki keparat yang seringkali di panggil hyung oleh mereka.

"Sial, Hyung menelpon!" katanya setelah ia memastikan bahwa dugaannya benar jika yang menghubungi ponselnya adalah Lee Joon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Minho dengan seenaknya mereject panggilan tersebut dan menonaktifkan ponselnya. Di dalam fikirannya, keadaan saat ini jauh lebih genting di bandingkan dengan ocehan memuakan dari lelaki itu.

"01H3740! Segera menepi!" kembali sebuah teriakan dari salah seorang petugas di antara dua mobil patrolitersebut, dan lambat laun teriakan-teriakan itu memecah konsentrasi yang Chanyeol miliki.

Dengan gegabah, Chanyeol menukik tajam tepat pada sebuah tikungan curam sehingga para opsir yang berada jauh di belakang mereka tampak sedikit terkejut akan aksi tiba-tiba dari si pengemudi. Namun Chanyeol yang tersudut, tidak lagi memperhitungkan kembali apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengambil langkah dengan menukik tajam seperti itu. Dan akibat dari aksi tersebut, sebuah mini bus datang dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan yang cukup cepat untuk seukuran mobil biasa.

"PARK CHANYEOL AWAS!" Teriak Minho menyadari jika mini bus tersebut tidak berniat merendahkan kecepatan.

Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi berkonsentrasi dengan benar dan juga waktu seolah berjalan sangat cepat sehingga dalam hitungan detik, kedua kendaraan itu bertemu satu sama lain dengan hantaman yang cukup kencang.

Brak!

Bunyi akibat dari dua kendaraan yang beradu terdengar sangat nyaring. Untung saja jalanan saat itu sudah sangat sepi hingga kejadian tersebut tidak dapat di tangkap mata oleh siapapun. Disamping itu, Chanyeol yang berada di balik kemudi perlahan mulai sadar. Chanyeol mendapati kepalanya sangat pening dan juga telinganya berdengung. Dilihatnya Minho yang masih terpejam tak sadarkan diri efek dari hantaman yang cukup kencang. Beruntung mereka mengenakan sabuk pengaman saat itu karna jika tidak mungkin Chanyeol dan Minho hanya tinggal sepenggal nama.

Dalam diam Chanyeol menyadari bahwa mungkin mobil patroli yang mengejarnya masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempat dimana kecelakaan berada. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol membangunkan Minho yang masih setia terpejam. Chanyeol berfikir, ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk melarikan diri karna bisa saja mobil patroli itu akan tiba dalam waktu satu menit. Maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol dengan segera mencopot sabuk pengaman milik Minho lalu membopong teman se-timnya itu untuk menjauh dari kedua mobil itu, mengabaikan dua paket berisi LSD yang masih tergeletak di dalam sedan hitam tersebut.

Chanyeol berjalan mengendap-endap dengan Minho yang berada di bahu kirinya. Kakak lelaki dari Wendy itu tampak mendapatkan luka serius pada pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan sebercak darah dan sialnya cairan merah pekat itu tidak berhenti mengalir sedari tadi. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingat sedang berada di mana saat ini, namun yang pasti ia telah berada di sebuah gedung tua yang tampaknya adalah sebuah pergudangan yang tidak lagi terpakai.

"Egh.." desau Minho dengan suara yang sangat parau.

"Minho-ya.. Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan bahwa Minho telah tersadar.

Minho mengangguk lemah, ia merasa kepalanya sangat amat pusing. "Kita sedang berada dimana?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Chanyeol sembari menaruh tubuh Minho pada sebuah meja kayu yang penuh debu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan paketnya?"

Belum sampai Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan dari Minho, sebuah getaran pada ponselnya memecah atensi keduanya. Chanyeol tahu, ini pasti Lee Joon yang memanggilnya dari markas utama. Sebenarnya Chanyeol enggan mengangkat panggilan tersebut, namun jika di pikir kembali, ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi. Bisa saja saat ini para opsir itu sedang berpencar mencari dua lelaki mencurgiakan yang sedang bersembunyi. Belum lagi jika para pria berseragam itu menemukan LSD yang mereka bawa, bisa di pastikan seribu persen kalau Chanyeol dan Minho akan masuk daftar pencarian orang oleh kepolisian pusat.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya." Chanyeol memberitahu Minho, dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Halo.."

" _Kau di mana bodoh! Ini sudah satu jam dan kau ataupun Minho tidak memberi laporan apapun padaku!"_ Gelegar Lee Joon di sebrang sana.

"Kami mendapat sebuah kecelakaan." Ucapnya dengan tenang.

" _Bagaimana bisa?!"_

"Kau tahu? Kami terjebak sebuah razia dadakan tepat di daerah Surim-dong. Para polisi itu memaksa kami agar mau membuka tas yang berisikan LSD. Dan yah.. aku melarikan diri, lalu mereka mengejarku dengan waktu yang cukup lama."

" _LSD! Lalu bagaimana dengan LSDnya?!"_

"Barang itu masih berada pada mobilmu hyung, aku tak dapat mengambilnya karna jika aku membuang waktu ku untuk mengambil benda itu, bisa saja kau saat ini ikut terseret kedalam penjara."

" _DAN SAAT INI AKU TELAH TERSERET KE DALAM MASALAH BESAR BRENGSEK!"_ Teriak Lee Joon geram.

Chanyeol sempat menjauhkan telinganya ketika Lee Joon berteriak dengan kemarahan yang berada di ubun-ubun. Chanyeol bukannya tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia meninggalkan benda itu begitu saja pada mobilnya. Ia mengerti akan itu, ia mengerti bahwa setelah ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki tanpa membawanya, itu berarti ia telah memasukan dirinya sendiri kedalam masalah besar.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

" _Park Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin dengar alasan apapun. Ku tunggu kau dan teman mu itu di ruanganku!"_ Kata Lee Joon dengan deru nafas memburu.

Mendengar perkataan barusan yang Lee Joon lontarkan, Chanyeol dapat menduga bahwa setelah ini, ia dan Minho memang hanya tinggal seutas nama.

"Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Minho.

"Ia marah besar."

"Tentu saja, itu bukan sembarang narkoba. Entahlah Chanyeol, haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu karna sudah menyelamatkanku dari kepulan polisi itu, atau haruskah aku mengumpat padamu mengenai barang yang kau tinggalkan di mobil itu."

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Minho berkata jujur mengenai apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Chanyeolpun sendiri merasa bahwa ia salah membiarkan begitu saja barang tersebut. Namun kembali, Chanyeol tidak mempunyai pilihan lain saat itu dengan waktu yang begitu sempit. Dalam hati ia berharap, bahwa keputusannya saat ini tidak akan membuat suami mungilnya terluka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berdiri di sudut kamarnya yang mempunyai sebuah jendela tunggal. Meski tidak besar layaknya jendela-jendela pada apartemen mewah, tetapi ia cukup bisa melihat indahnya pemandangan kota Seoul. Omong-omong, ini sudah pukul lima pagi dan Baekhyun benar-benar terjaga semalaman. Ia tidak tertidur sama sekali sepanjang malam. Entahlah, fikirnya selalu mengawang pada sosok suaminya yang sedang melaksanakan tugas terakhirnya. Ditambah lagi, ini adalah waktu terlama yang Chanyeol tempuh dalam menjalankan tugasnya, karna biasanya Chanyeol akan kembali pada sekitaran pukul tiga atau pukul empat, sedangkan saat ini sudah menginjak pukul lima. Apakah tugas terakhir itu memang benar-benar sulit sehingga memakan waktu lama? Dalam hati Baekhyun selalu berdoa jika Chanyeol dapat kembali dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun melongok ke arah jendela, desau angin dengan samar meniup helaian rambutnya. Hal ini membuat perasaan dan rasa mual yang sepanjang malam di rasanya berkurang. Dalam sela-sela dirinya merasakan hembusan angin, Baekhyun mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari arah depan dan mungkin itu adalah Chanyeol, suaminya. Maka tak perlu waktu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera melesat menuju daun pintu dan membuka benda tersebut yang ternyata memang benar bahwa si pengetuk pintu adalah Chanyeol.

Senyuman yang tadinya bertengger manis di wajah Baekhyun lambat laun berubah ketika melihat begitu banyak luka lebam di tubuh Chanyeol, dan bahkan ada sebercak darah yang sudah mengering pada wajah suaminya. Hati Baekhyun kembali teriris untuk sekian kalinya melihat pemandangan yang paling ia benci. Chanyeol bahkan tak mampu berdiri dengan benar karna lelaki itu bertopang pada dinding di sebelah pintu. Baekhyun menangis melihat Chanyeol yang tampil kesakitan seperti itu.

"H-hai... B-baek.." Ucapnya terpotong-potong karna demi apa menggerakan bibir saja adalah hal tersulit di dunia saat ini.

"Hiks.." Baekhyun menangis, lalu memeluk lelakinya yang masih bersandar pada dinding. "Kau terluka parah." Katanya sendu sembari terisak.

"A-ku.. Tak.. Apa..." Jawab Chanyeol kepayahan.

Baekhyun merasa jika ia ingin bertukar posisi dengan Chanyeol. Merasakan puluhan luka yang berada di tubuhnya untuk di pendam sendiri. Setidaknya dengan hal itu, Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi merasakan bagaimana sakitnya di pukuli hingga ingin mati. Baekhyun kadang berfikir, apakah ia terlalu egois untuk memaksa Chanyeol keluar dari pekerjaannya? Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang kerap kali pulang dengan keadaan penuh lebam membuat Baekhyun jauh lebih sakit. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol merasakan pukulan-pukulan itu lebih lama lagi.

Perlahan, setelah Baekhyun sudah bisa mengontrol tangisnya, mereka pun berjalan menuju kedalam flat dengan Baekhyun yang setia membopong Chanyeol. Baekhyun membaringkan Chanyeol di atas ranjang mereka karna mungkin hanya itulah yang paling Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini. Baekhyun tidak akan menutut penjelasan pada Chanyeol mengapa lelaki itu tampak jauh lebih buruk dari pada malam-malam yang lalu, atau bisakah Baekhyun mendengar keseluruhan kisah yang di alami suaminya dengan hati yang seolah terlapis baja? Baekhyun tidak siap sebenarnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk tertidur di atas ranjangnya yang hangat. Tubuhnya benar-benar remuk bekas insiden kecelakaan tadi, juga di tambah dengan penyiksaan di dalam markas utama yang menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya di penuhi luka. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun pasti merasa sangat terluka atas apa yang sudah di alaminya. Terbukti dengan tangisan pecah seorang Byun Baekhyun pada dadanya tadi. Dalam hati Chanyeol hanya bisa bisa melafalkan beribu maaf yang tak dapat terucapkan secara lisan.

"Maafkan aku.." Lirih Baekhyun sembari memandangi tubuh terelentang Chanyeol.

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tak dapat lagi membendung tangisnya yang tadi sempat tertahan. Aliran air itu kembali lagi mengucur dengan deras di sela-sela matanya yang mulai sembab. Baekhyun merasa batinya sudah hancur lebur melihat sang suami yang terkapar seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali membalaskan perbuatan setimpal pada orang yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun adalah seorang yang tidak mempunyai keberanian sebesar itu.

Perlahan, Baekhyun dapat menguasai dirinya kembali, meski hal itu sangat sulit baginya. Tapi saat ini yang Baekhyun harus lakukan adalah membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik dengan memberikan seluruh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang ia punya untuk pria itu. Memangnya apa lagi yang di butuhkan selain dorongan dari batin seseorang yang terluka? Hanya cinta dan kasih sayang yang mampu membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun perlahan mulai mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan Chanyeol butuhkan ketika bangun nanti. Mulai dari membersihkan flat kecilnya, menggosokkan pakaian bersih yang akan di kenakan Chanyeol nanti, dan juga tak lupa membuat sarapan sehat untuk Chanyeol karna suaminya pasti sangat membutuhkan asupan serat dan nutrisi untuk menyembuhkan tubuhnya dari luka-luka tersebut.

"B-baek.. Hyun.." Seru Chanyeol dengan suara lemah dan terputus.

Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada di samping ranjang dengan segera mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol, mengusap helaian hitam yang menutupi dahinya.

"Aku disini." Bisik Baekhyun lembut, "Tak apa, tidurlah kembali. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun melihat adanya secelah senyum yang tertarik dari bibir Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun memang benar berada di sisinya, bahkan saat jatuh ke dasar jurang pun Baekhyun akan tetap berada di sisinya, seperti saat ini.

"Tetaplah.. Disini." Bisik Chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan sepucuk kecupan di dahi pria yang masih terpejam, "Baiklah, aku akan disini bersamamu."

.

.

.

 _ **Few hours ago..**_

 _Sebuah Ford Mustang tua tampak berhenti di sebuah gedung yang sudah lusuh tak terawat. Terlihat dari seberapa banyak akar pohon yang merambat pada dinding, dan juga terdapat beberapa sarang laba-laba pada sudut-sudut ruangan._

 _Si pengemudi dengan rambut coklat kehitaman itu perlahan keluar dari mobil. Kedua matanya mengedar, mencari-cari seonggok daging bernyawa yang ia percayai sedang bersembunyi di baik gedung tua ini. Lelaki itu perlahan membawa langkah kakinya masuk jauh lebih dalam, membiarkan mobil tua warisan dari kakek buyutnya tergeletak begitu saja di pintu masuk._

 _"Uhuk.."_

 _Pria itu menoleh, ia mendengar seseorang yang sedang terbatuk dengan suara yang menyedihkan. Hanya dari suara saja ia dapat mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut sedang mendapatkan luka yang serius._

 _Diam-diam pria tersebut menyalakan sebuah senter kecil di balik saku jaketnya, benda yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Langkah kakinya masih terus menapak, mendekat pada asal suara yang membuat dirinya yakin jika itu berasal dari orang yang di carinya saat ini._

 _"Chan.. Yeol.." lirih Minho yang lemas di sudut ruangan berdebu, "Di.. Belakang.. mu.." lanjutnya ketika melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna putih yang menyorot ke arah mereka._

 _Brak!_

 _"Kau?!" Seru lelaki tersebut dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Yak, Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi pada Minho?!" Sambung pria itu sembari berjalan mendekat._

 _"Syukurlah kau cepat datang, Johnny-ya." Ucap Chanyeol bernafas lega ketika penyelamatnya telah datang membantu. "Akan ku jelaskan ketika sampai di mobil, karna sekarang keselamatan Minho yang utama."_

 _Chanyeol dan Johnny pun dengan sergap membopong Minho menuju mobil tua Johnny yang berada di luar gedung. Sebenarnya tadi ketika Chanyeol menerima makian dari Lee Joon untuk memintanya ke markas utama, ia sempat merasa putus asa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk pergi ke markas utama saat dirinya bahkan sedang di cari oleh kawanan kepolisian. Ditambah lagi keadaan Minho saat ini bisa di bilang mengenaskan dengan wajah pucat dan darah dari dahi yang tak kunjung berhenti._

 _Chanyeol mengingat-ingat, sekiranya siapa yang dapat menolongnya dari kesialan ini. Dan pembicaraannya dengan Johnny tempo hari mengingatkannya pada lelaki itu. Dengan harapan yang melambung tinggi, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk memanggil lelaki dengan bibir menawan itu agar dapat membantunya untuk keluar dari gedung tua ini._

 _Chanyeol sempat harap-harap cemas ketika nada tunggu yang di dengarnya tak kunjung berubah. Apakah Johnny kebetulan sedang bertugas sehingga ia tidak mengangkat telpon tersebut? Namun sepertinya Tuhan masih ingin menyelamatkan Chanyeol karna Johnny mengangkat sambungan itu pada detik-detik terakhir. Awalnya Johnny kaget bukan main ketika mendengar penuturan singkat via telepon yang Chanyeol jelaskan mengenai keadaan mereka, maka dari itu rekan kerja dari kedua lelaki tersebut langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang di instruksikan oleh Chanyeol._

 _Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Johnny untuk mengetahui dimana gedung tua ini berada. Sebelumnya ia sempat bertanya-tanya pada Ten di sepanjang perjalanan menggunakan perangkat wireless yang terselip di sela-sela lubang telinganya. Dan beruntung saat Johnny menemukan gedung tersebut, Chanyeol masih belum terendus keberadaannya oleh sekumpulan pria berseragam itu._

 _Sekarang, ketiganya telah berada di dalam mobil tua milik Johnny, dan lelaki itu pun tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menyalakan mesin dan menjauh dari kawasan terasebut._

 _"Apa kita akan ke markas sekarang?" Tanya Johnny di balik kemudi._

 _"Tidak, kita akan ke klinik terlebih dahulu." Jawab Chanyeol sembari melirik Minho yang sudah tak sadarkan diri kembali._

 _Johnny hanya mampu mengangguk, dan melajukan kendaraanya menuju sebuah klinik yang dekat dengan markas utama. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol pun menjelaskan tentang kronologi kejadian bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi pada mereka. Tak lupa Chanyeol menceritakan tentang narkoba jenis apa yang di bawanya._

 _"Kau dalam masalah besar bung, sangat besar." Kata Johnny memperingati, "Aku memang tidak pernah berurusan dengan Tae Goo, namun teman satu flat ku pernah bermasalah dengannya. Orang itu... dia tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau dapat mengganti rugi kerugiannya."_

 _"Aku tahu itu." Jawab Chanyeol pasrah sembari menyandarkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk rileks._

 _"Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan pekerjaan untuk mengganti rugi barang tersebut? Karna bisa di jamin Hyung tidak akan mau menanggung kerugian itu." Johnny melirik sekilas dan Chanyeol menggeleng._

 _"Mungkin aku bekerja serabutan, lagipula aku harus menghindar dari keramaian karna wajahku sudah terlihat oleh salah satu dari para polisi itu."_

 _Johnny hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu menepuk bahu sebelah kanan Chanyeol, tanda bahwa ia_

 _juga ikut prihati terhadap kemalangan yang sedang menimpa lelaki itu._

 _"Oh.. Seingatku, aku mempunyai seorang kenalan yang sedang membuat proyek penghancuran bangunan tua di daerah selatan Seoul. Ya, walaupun upah tidak seberapa, tetapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk menyambung hidup, bagaimana?" Tawar Johnny._

 _Chanyeol yang tadi berwajah sendu dan bermuram durja kini mendapat sebercah harapan yang di berikan oleh Johnny. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa agar bisa membalas kebaikan pria ini. Maka tanpa banyak pertimbangan, Chanyeol pun menganggukkan kepala, setuju akan tawaran Johnny untuk bergabung dengan para pekerja paruh waktu di proyek tersebut._

 _Lama berselang, ketiga lelaki itu pun kini sedang berada di sebuah klinik yang jaraknya berdekatan dengan markas utama. Selagi Johnny menunggui Minho yang sedang di periksa, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat dimana Lee Joon berada sendirian. Ia rasa ini memanglah tanggung jawabnya yang membiarkan paket berisi narkoba itu dengan gampangnya berpindah tangan ke pihak kepolisan. Maka setelah pamit dan berterima kasih pada Johnny, Chanyeol pun bergegas menuju markas utama dimana Lee Joon telah menunggu dengan gusar._

 _Sesampainya di depan ruangan Lee Joon, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, walau sebenarnya itu adalah harapan yang tidak mungkin terjadi saat ini._

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Jika biasanya Chanyeol mendengar perintah masuk sebelum membuka pintu, maka saat ini pintu kayu tersebut telah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Melihat kejadian itu Chanyeol tahu bahwa Lee Joon tidak sendiran di ruangan itu._

 _Setelah pintu itu terbuka, Chanyeol merasa bahwa tebakannya benar. Ada sekiranya empat orang yang berada di sana. Hanya Lee Joon dan Taecyeon saja yang Chanyeol kenal karna kedua orang lainnya tampak asing._

" _Oh, si pembawa sial sudah datang. Mana rekanmu?" ucap Lee Joon dengan tampang remeh sekaligus menahan amarah._

" _Minho sedang berada di klinik depan, ia mendapat luka cukup serius akibat kecelakaan."_

" _Kau mendapat kecelakaan? Wah, kenapa tidak langsung mati saja?"_

 _Chanyeol rasanya ingin sekali mendaratkan sebuah tinju pada mulut pedas Lee Joon yang membuatnya muak. Namun ia sadar diri dengan apa yang sudah di perbuatnya, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk menahan emosinya dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat._

 _Salah seorang yang berada di ruangan itu berdiri dari duduknya. Lelaki dengan stelan jas mahal dan juga rahang tegas tak terbantahkan itu meilhat Chanyeol dengan tatapan menusuk. Dia adalah si bandar besar yang meminta Lee Joon untuk mempekerjakan Chanyeol dan juga Minho untuk mendistribusikan narkoba mahal tersebut. Tae Goo dan Chanyeol memang sebelumnya tidak pernah bertemu, karna mereka bekerja sama atas perantara Lee Joon. Dan sekarang Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok asli lelaki yang menyandang predikat sebagai bandar besar se-Asia tersebut._

" _Baiklah aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi," Ucapnya dengan suara super rendah, "Kau tahu aku hidup di dalam dunia bisnis. Dan aku tidak mengenal kata merugi di duniaku. Sebelumnya akupun sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Lee Joon selaku ketua dari kalian. Dan sayangnya, Lee Joon pun tidak mengenal kata merugi di dalam kamusnya."_

" _Aku meminta maaf akan hal itu." Chanyeol membungkuk dalam, meminta maaf secara tulus dari dasar hatinya._

" _Kata maaf tidak akan bisa mengembalikan barang tersebut. Dan aku ingin kau untuk mengganti barangku yang bernilai ratusan juta won itu." Geram Tae Goo penuh penegasan, "Aku tidak akan perduli bagaimana kau bisa mengganti rugi, dengan menjual ginjal atau jantungmu pun itu bukanlah urusanku."_

 _Chanyeol hanya tercenung, bagaimana caranya ia menceritakan beban ini kepada Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika nanti Baekhyun malah meninggalkannya karna terlalu lelah hidup berkesusahan seperti ini? Akankah Baekhyun sanggup mengerti keadaan Chanyeol saat ini? Hanya itu yang terus terlintas di pikiran lelaki itu._

" _Jangan coba-coba untuk melarikan diri, karna aku bisa saja menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin jika kau berniat melakukan hal itu." Ancam Tae Goo sebelum ia berjalan ke luar ruangan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, Lee Joon, dan juga Taecyeon._

 _Sepeninggal Tae Goo dan kaki tangannya, Lee Joon pun mendaratkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol dan berkata, "Well, karna kau sebelumnya sangat keras kepala untuk keluar dari pekerjaan ini maka dengan senang hati aku melepasmu pergi. Karna jika kau dan Minho masih berada di sini terus menerus, itu akan membawa kesialan untuk ku."_

 _Sebenarnya Lee Joon bukanlah orang yang dengan mudah membuang anak buahnya begitu saja, kecuali jika orang tersebut sudah tidak berguna lagi. Dan dalam kasus Chanyeol, Lee Joon membuangnya karna ia telah mendapat sebuah kesepakatan dari Tae Goo dengan tidak ikut campur dalam andil mengganti rugi barang tersebut. Jadi jika ia sudah terlepas dari masalah tersebut, untuk apa masih merepotkan diri berurusan dengan si sumber masalah? Jauh lebih baik jika ia membuang keduanya._

" _Brengsek kau!" Ledak Chanyeol namun belum sampai ia menjatuhkan tinju yang sedari tadi di tahan, lengan kekar Taecyeon ternyata lebih dulu mengenai bagian tubuhnya._

.

.

.

"Huek.."

Chanyeol tersadar dari tidurnya ketika mendapati suara-suara yang mengusik indra pendengarannya. Kedua mata besar yang terpejam itu perlahan terbuka meski berat. Ia mengendarkan pandangan dengan tubuh yang masih terlentang. Bayangkan saja, dengan posisi tidur seperti ini, Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya luka-luka yang di torehkan oleh Taecyeon si bajingan itu. Ya, setelah pembicaraan menegangkan antara dirinya juga Tae Goo semalam, tubuh Chanyeol dengan semerta-merta di seret oleh pria dengan badan besar itu untuk di pukuli habis-habisan. Ini adalah luka terparah yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

"Huek.."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang berada di kamar mandi. Chanyeol tahu itu berasal dari Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung membaik sejak pertama kali lelaki itu mual tempo hari. Maka dari itu Chanyeol bangkit. Meski merasa jutaan sakit pada tubuhnya, tetapi Chanyol tetap maksakan diri, demi melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang saat ini.

"Baekhyun?" Tegur Chanyeol yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan terkaget ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu tampak jauh lebih baik mesti wajahnya masih di penuhi lebam dan juga bercak keunguan. Setelah hanya dapat tatapan terkejut dari suami mungilnya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendekat pada Baekhyun yang terjongkok di depan closet.

"Kau masih sering merasa mual?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk lemah, "Habis ini, akan ku antar kau menuju klinik untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu." Tegasnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku baik-baik saja." Katanya meyakinkan diri, "Bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih butuh perawatan ketimbang diriku?"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli ketika Baekhyun meraba dahinya, seolah meriksa suhu tubuh dari si tinggi. "Aku sudah baikan, Byunee." jelasnya dan sontak Baekhyun menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Kau masih perlu perawatan!" Gertaknya si mungil tak terbantahkan.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun, "Baiklah kalau begitu rawatlah aku." Ucapnya sembari mencondongkan wajah dan memajukan bibir tebalnya beberapa inci, mencoba mencium Baekhyun.

Puk

"Aghhh... Ini sakit Byun Baekhyun." Erang Chanyeol ketika mendapati sebuat tepukan pada pipi wajahnya, dan bisa di tebak itu adalah ulah Baekhyun.

"Kau mesum sekali sih!" Omelnya lucu, namun setelah itu ia memberi sebuah kecupan pada tempat yang sama dimana ia memukul Chanyeol. "Sudah lebih baik kan?" Ucapnya sembari mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan kembali gelenjar kesedihan yang memuncak saat menyentuh langsung lebam-lebam itu di wajah Chanyeol. Kilas balik seolah berlomba-lomba datang, tentang bagaimana Chanyeol bertahan ketika mendapatkan siksaan tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol telah berhasil pada misinya? Atau Chanyeol malah gagal dengan begitu banyak kesalahan yang harus di tanggung? Baekhyun hanya mampu menerka-nerka sendiri, enggan memaksa Chanyeol untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun hanya mampu menunggu sampai Chanyeol bersedia bercerita padanya.

"Mau membantuku untuk membersihkan tubuh? Rasanya sedikit sulit melakukan itu sendirian saat ini." Pinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pasti.

Setelah itu Baekhyun dengan perlahan menanggalkan satu demi satu pakaian kotor yang menempel di tubuh Chanyeol. Perasaan Baekhyun kembali mendapat guncangan hebat ketika melihat seluruh luka tersebut secara nyata melalui mata kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana lebam itu membengkak di sisi kiri paha Chanyeol, juga pada kulit tulang rusuk lelaki itu yang bewarna biru pekat tanda bahwa bagian itu telah di pukuli berkali-kali. Baekhyun menangis melihatnya, dan tangis Baekhyun membuat sudut hati Chanyeol jauh lebih terluka.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku." Celoteh Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas apapun. Aku benar baik-baik saja." Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan, kini dengan di sertai sebuah pelukan hangat. "Jadi bagaimana? Masih ingin membantuku?" Ucapnya ceria, berusaha menghilngkan hawa berkabung yang menguar dari diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk berkat kenyamanan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Dan setelah itu pun Baekhyun dengan telaten mengusapi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol menggunakan handuk kecil. Baekhyun tahu jika saat ini tubuh Chanyeol sedang mengalami ribuan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan, maka dengan itu Baekhyun hanya mengusapi dengan air hangat, agar luka-luka itu terasa jauh lebih baik.

Setelah di rasa tubuh Chanyeol sudah bersih, Baekhyun pun keluar, mengambil sepotong pakaian bersih untuk suaminya kenakan. Baekhyun tak lupa juga menyalakan kompor untuk menghangatkan kebali sarapan yang telah ia buat, mengingat ini sudah pukul satu siang.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya keluar dengan tamplian yang jauh lebih baik. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berkutat dengan mini kitchen di sebelah kanan. "Butuh bantuan _, dear_?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan pasti.

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini, kau duduk saja dulu, oke?"

Chanyeol melihat sebentar ke arah Baekhyun lalu beranjak mendekat pada televisi tabung yang mereka punya. Chanyeol menyalakan benda tersebut dengam mengebrak terlebih dahulu. Ya, sebuah ritual sederhana yang harus di lakukan demi membangungkan benda tua tersebut. Tak lama berselang, Baekhyun pun bergabung menuju Chanyeol dengan membawa sebuah panci berisi sup rumput laut. Juga ada beberapa hidangan lain seperti _japchae, kimchi_ , dan juga _sundae_.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membuatkan ini." Kata Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk.

"Hei, jangan bersedih seperti itu," Chanyeol menyeret dagu Baekhyun agar tak lagi menunduk.

"Ini terlihat sangat lezat, Baekki. Terima kasih telah membuatkannya untukku." Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun kemudian mengambilkan beberapa sendok nasi ke piring Chanyeol, juga menuangkan sup rumput laut kedalam mangkok yang terpisah. Baekhyun dengan cekatan melayani Chanyeol, memberikan servis terbaik untuk suami tercintanya. Chanyeol yang seluruh tenaganya terkuras melahap hidangan itu dengan sangat antusias. Terlihat dari cara makan yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Selepas dari acara makan mereka yang terbilang cepat, saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di ranjang mereka. Keduanya menarik selimut dengan Baekhyun yang bergelung manja di dada suaminya. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk segera istirahat kembali dan Chanyeol menuruti hal tersebut asalkan Baekhyun juga ikut beristirahat. Maka jadilah mereka disini, terbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi kaki hingga batas perut.

"Baekki.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Chanyeol bukannya tidak mengetahui tatapan mata Baekhyun yang khawatir akan apa saja yang sudah di alaminya semalam, namun enggan bertanya kepadanya secara langsung.

Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam. "Maafkan aku." Katanya memulai.

Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol meminta maaf hanya bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan kerutan di dahi. "Ada apa? Kenapa meminta maaf?" Ujarnya bertanya-tanya.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya benar-benar menceritakan apa yang sudah di alaminya. Mulai dari razia dadakan yang menghambatnya, juga tentang pengejaran dan kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan Minho. Juga tak lupa Chanyeol menceritakan bagaimana dirinya mendapat pukulan-pukulan dari pria bernama Taecyeon, dan juga ia diharuskan untuk mengganti rugi barang tersebut dengan nilai yang sangat amat besar.

Baekhyun yang mendengar kisah Chanyeol pun berlinangan air mata, meraung sejadi-jadinya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Hatinya terasa amat sakit ketika melihat kembali lebam-lebam yang berada di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya sangatlah tidak berguna, ia hanya bisa menyusahkan Chanyeol dan terus memberi beban untuk Chanyeol.

"Ssstt.. baby, tak apa. Aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan lain yang jauh lebih baik." Ujar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih saja terisak.

"Hiks.. aku.. aku hanya bisa menjadi beban hidupmu. Aku sangatlah tidak berguna." Ocehnya menyalahi diri sendiri.

"Tidak Baekhyun, kau tidak seperti itu. Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku, dan itu yang terpenting saat ini. Aku hanya butuh kau untuk mencintaiku dengan tulus, menemaniku saat aku sudah lelah dengan dunia, dan meyakinkanku bahwa kita akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari pada ini."

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang tumpah untuk ke sekian kalinya pada hari ini, lalu berkata. "Semua akan baik-baik saja selama kita terus bersama." Kecupnya di dahi si mungil.

Keika sedang menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak, telinga Chanyeol mendengar deringan yang berasal dari ponselnnya. Maka dengan segera Baekhyun meraih benda tersebut untuk di berikan pada Chanyeol.

"Halo.."

" _Chanyeol, ini aku Johnny. Aku mendapat kabar baik untukmu mengenai proyek penghancuran gedung yang kemarin kita bicarkan."_

Chanyeol tampak sangat antusias di balik teleponnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bertanya-tanya di sampingnya.

"Apa aku dapat bergabung dengan proyek itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sudut bibir terangkat menyunggingkan senyum.

" _Tentu, karna kenalanku adalah adik dari si pemilik proyek. Dan kabar baiknya adalah, kau dapat bergabung dengan proyek selanjutnya jika kinerjamu di atas rata-rata. Which is kau bisa menjadi pekerja tetap."_ Ujar Johnny iku bersemangat di seberang sana.

"Benarkah?"

" _Apa kau pikir aku sedang bercanda? Ah, sudahlah nanti akan ku kabari nanti jika jadwal penghancuran sudah keluar. Sekarang beristirahatlah."_

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Minho?" tanya Chanyeol teringat dengan Minho yang terakhir kali di tinggalkannya di klinik bersama Johnny.

" _Dia baik, hanya saja luka di pelipisnya cukup dalam dan memerlukan dua belas jahitan. Aku baru saja keluar dari gedung flatnya. Sudah dulu ya."_

Pip..

Johnny menutup sambungan itu tanpa memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk mengucap terima kasih. Pantas saja jika Chanyeol tidak mengenali identitas si pemanggil yang ternyata adalah Johnny yang menggunakan jasa telpon umum. Chanyeol berjanji jika nanti kehidupannya telah jauh lebih baik, Johnny adalah orang pertama yang akan ia ingat jasa dan kebaikannya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah ia memastikan bahwa Chanyeol telah selesai bertelpon.

"Dia Johnny, salah satu anak buah Hyung." Jelas Chanyeol sembari menyisir helaian rambut Baekhyun ke belakang, "Ia yang menawariku pekerjaan baru, _dear._ "

Baekhyun berlonjak sebentar tampak antusias, "Benarkah? Jadi Johnny juga yang menolongmu untuk kabur dari gedung tua itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kalau begitu kau harus berterima kasih kepadanya."

"Tentu saja, aku telah berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Lalu, pekerjaan apa yang Johnny tawarkan?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun agak khawatir dengan si pekerjaan baru yang akan Chanyeol lakukan demi membayarkan hutang sekaligus membiayai kehidupan keduanya. Terang saja Baekhyun khawatir akan hal itu, karna bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol kembali terluka hanya harna mengais pundi uang.

"Johnny menawariku untuk bergabung pada proyek penghancuran gedung tua di kawasan Yongsan-gu, Seoul. Ya, walaupun upah yang di tawarkan tidak seberapa, tetapi ku rasa cukup untuk menghidupi kita dan juga menyicil ganti rugi itu. Tidak apa kan jika aku bergabung dengan ajakan Johnny?" Tanya Chanyeol meminta restu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dengan senyuman yang meneduhkan, "Tentu saja Chanyeollie. Hm, lantas apa Johnny juga ikut dengan proyek itu juga?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Tidak, ia tidak ikut. Ia hanya menawariku pekerjaan itu. Ya, mungkin alasannya karna upah yang di hasilkan tidak sebanyak ia merampok."

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengeti. Syukurlah jika Chanyeol telah menemukan pekerjaan baru yang jauh lebih baik dari pada menjadi supir untuk aksi kejahatan. Meski pekerjaan kali ini hanya mempunyai upah yang jauh lebih sedikit, tetapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa ini adalah awal yang baik untuk memulai kembali semuanya.

"Anyway... sepertinya kau melupakan saranku untuk segera ke klinik ya?" Chanyeol cemberut saat mengatakan ini. Lihatlah, sebenarnya siapa yang cocok mendapatkan julukan sebagai bayi besar?

"Aku tidak ingin ke klinik sendirian." Baekhyun juga ikut cemberut menjawabnya. Oke, kita mendapat sepasang bayi besar sekarang.

Mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun yang enggan ke klinik sendirian, Chanyeol pun dengan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. "Akh..." si besar mengaduh sakit karna pergerakan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba.

"Makanya jangan bergerak tiba-tiba begitu." Omel Baekhyun sambil membantu Chanyeol untuk terduduk di ranjang mereka.

"Ayo ke klinik." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Ini sudah hari keberapa kau mengidap mual dan juga pusing? Jangan menyepelekan penyakit, Baekki."

Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol kembali pada wujud aslinya, "Baiklah.. Baiklah.." Ucapnya kembali mengangguk.

Keduanyapun perlahan bangkit dan memakai mantel untuk diri mereka sendiri. Baekhyun menambahkan sebuah topi hitam untuk Chanyeol, agar wajah lebam itu dapat teralihkan oleh sorot mata orang lain. Setelah keduanya siap, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun berjalan keluar dari flat mereka, menuju klinik terdekat.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan tangan yang merangkul lengan Chanyeol penuh rasa sayang. Keduanya tertawa, bercerita, dan mengenang hal-hal menarik di masa lalu sembari menikmati indahnya musim gugur. Seiring berjalannya waktu, keduanya pun telah sampai pada sebuah klinik tempat dimana Baekhyun akan memeriksakan keluhannya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Selamat siang." Sapa seorang perawat dengan senyum ramah dan di jawab ramah pula oleh Baekhyun. Kemudian perawat itu mengajukan sebuah form data diri untuk Baekhyun isi.

Sebenarnya gedung ini terlalu besar jika di sebut dengan klinik yang notabene adalah rumah sakit kecil, karna gedung berlantaikan empat ini memiliki fasilitas yang cukup canggih. Dokter-dokter yang bekerja di sini pun terbilang cukup lengkap, hanya saja klinik ini tidak memiliki dokter ahli syaraf dan juga dokter bedah. Jadi tidak heran jika Baekhyun atau Chanyeol lebih memilih memeriksakan diri mereka ke klinik ini ketimbang ke rumah sakit besar yang membutuhkan jarah tempuh lebih jauh.

"Terima kasih." Ucap perawat itu sembari menerima data diri yang telah Baekhyun isi, "Silahkan menunggu di ruangan tunggu, tuan Byun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mengandeng kembali lengan Chanyeol dan segera duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan. Sembari menunggu, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol yang tegap. Beruntung saat ini hanya beberapa pasien yang berada pada klinik tersebut sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu berlama-lama menunggu antriannya.

"Tuan Byun." Akhirnya seorang perawat memanggil nama Baekhyun untuk memasuki ruangan pemeriksaan. Chanyeol pun mengekori Baekhyun untuk mengetahui diagnosa yang di berikan dokter untuk suaminya.

"Tuan Byun, benar? Silahkan duduk." Seorang dokter pria ber- _name tag_ Yoo Yeonsuk itu dengan ramah menyambut pasien dan pendampingnya untuk duduk di kursi di depan mejanya. "Mual dan pusing-pusing ya?" Ucapnya setelah membaca diagnosa singkat yang sempat Baekhyun isi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kalau begitu mari saya periksa dulu." Kata si dokter mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk naik ke matras tunggal berseprai putih bersih tersebut.

Baekhyun pun menuruti perintah Yeonsuk dan terbaring di sana sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa mengamati di balik punggung dokter berusia kepala tiga tersebut. Yeonsuk mengambil stetoskop yang menggantung di bahunya, mengarahkan pada dada Baekhyun lalu kemudian perut, dan lambung. Tak lupa Yeonsuk mengetuk-ngetukkan perut rata Baekhyun jikalau lelaki itu ternyata menderita maag yang menjadi dasar terjadinya mual-mual.

Setelah dirasa pemeriksaan yang di lakukan sudah cukup, Yeonsuk pun meminta Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol. Dokter tampan itu tampak mencatat beberapa kemungkinan yang di alami oleh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, dari hasil yang saya peroleh tadi. tuan Byun dan juga…"

"Park Chanyeol." Jawab Chanyeol merasa jika dokter itu sedang berbicara padanya juga.

"Ah ya Park Chanyeol, apa kalian rekan atau…"

"Saya suaminya." Tegas Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Aku mengerti sekarang," Yeonsuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

.

.

.

.

Yo yo yo… whassup? Kkkk halo, apa kabar?

Akhirnya bisa update Spec malem ini, untuk merayakan ulangtahun my lovely Bee a.k.a Byun Baekhyun a.k.a pacar Park Chanyeol, okesip~

Bee, malam ini jangan main bowling atau ski-ing lagi ya sama Chanyeol, di dorm aja, bobok berduaan lol semoga makin mesra uri dumb dumb couple^^

Okay, malam ini Ai tentu tidak sendiri, banyak bangaet author lain yang ikut meramaikan pertambahan usia baby Baekki, seperti: **Azova10, Hyurien92, Kang Seulla, RedApplee, Parkayoung, Baekbychuu, Ohlan94** (Wattpad) **, Purflowerian, Flameshinee** (Wattpad) **, Cactus93.** Jangan lupa check story line mereka ya hihi… Oh ya hampir lupa, hari ini kak Ayoungie juga ultah lhooo, selamat ulang tahun ya kak.. semoga enteng jodoh kkkkk

At last but not least… HappyBaekhyunDay!

Mind to review?^^

-R61-


	5. Chapter 4

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang." ujar dokter itu dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibirnya. Ia kemudian tidak berbicara lagi, melainkan bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju sebuah rak putih yang di penuhi oleh banyak buku di sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, uisa?" tanya Chanyeol yang tak tahan menunggu hasil diagnosa dari Dr. Yoo.

"Kalian berdua akan terkejut." katanya sembari mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul berwarna biru terang, "Biar aku menjelaskannya agar kalian mengerti apa yang tengah dialami oleh tuan Byun ini." katanya perlahan dengan tangan yang membolak balik buku tersebut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saat itu masih dilanda kebingungan pun hanya bisa diam menunggu. Dan setelah Dr. Yoo menemukan apa yang ia cari, lelaki itu pun langsung menunjukkannya kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengenai apa yang akan ia jelaskan kepada pasiennya yang sedang ketar-ketir menunggu diagnosa darinya.

Di halaman itu, terdapat banyak sekali tulisan-tulisan yang tidak di mengerti oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, begitu banyak istilah kedokteran dan itu hanya membuat keduanya semakin merasa bingung akan situasi yang ada.

Dr. Yoo yang berada tepat di depan keduanya pun hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat raut bingung yang terpancar dari keduanya, terlebih Chanyeol yang bahkan kerutan di dahinya begitu kentara, ia terlalu mencemaskan keadaan suaminya.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang kondisi tuan Byun ini. Ia baik-baik saja, hanya..." Dr. Yoo sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya kembali, ia begitu penasaran dengan bagaimana kedua sejoli ini akan bereaksi jika ia memberi tahu kebenaran yang ia temukan di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Sembari berdehem sebentar, Dr. Yoo akhirnya melanjutkan penjelasannya "Well, biarkan saya menjelaskan secara singkat mengenai keadaan tuan Byun. Ah ya, sebelumnya, apakah kau tahu bahwa tuan Byun memiliki kondisi langka di mana di dalam dirinya terdapat sebuah rahim yang sehat?" tanya Dr. Yoo langsung telak kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang ditodong oleh pertanyaan di luar ekspektasinya pun hanya bisa melongo dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar, ia bahkan lupa dengan perihnya luka-luka yang masih basah di sekujur tubuhnya, bagaimana tidak, sekian tahun ia mengenal dan hidup bersama Baekhyun, ia tidak pernah berpikir jika Baekhyun memiliki keistimewaan seperti ini. Lelaki mungil itu memiliki rahim dalam tubuhnya, yang berarti ia dapat mengandung anak mereka yang akan mereka besarkan bersama nanti. Entahlah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia menjawab dan mengekspresikan emosinya pada Baekhyun dan Dr. Yoo yang masih menunggu jawabanya saat ini.

"Saya tidak mengetahuinya, uisa." kata Chanyeol setelah diam beberapa lama, "Tapi apakah itu memang benar ada? Maksudku, lelaki yang mempunyai rahim sempurna seperti wanita."

Dr. Yoo kembali tersenyum, meski dirinya hanya melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan ringan yang cukup singkat pada Baekhyun, namun _feeling_ -nya sebagai seorang dokter entah mengapa sangat kuat saat ini.

"Di halaman buku tersebut ada contoh kasus seperti apa yang tengah dialami tuan Byun saat ini. Tuan Byun mengalami suatu kondisi langka, dalam dunia medis, kondisi ini disebut _Persistent Mulleriant Duct Syndrome_ atau singkatnya PMDS." Dr. Yoo menunjuk ke sebuah paragraf di halaman buku tersebut, "Ini terjadi karena tubuh gagal memproduksi atau merespons hormon tertentu saat dirinya masih berbentuk janin dalam kandungan. Sebenarnya setiap janin memiliki cikal-bakal dari rahim yang disebut dengan _mullerian duct_. Namun bila kelamin janin berkembang menjadi laki-laki, maka tubuhnya akan memproduksi hormon yang dapat mencegah terjadinya proses perkembangan rahim tersebut. Tapi hal ini tidak terjadi pada pengidap PMDS, tubuhnya tidak memproduksi hormon penghilang rahim tadi. Akibatnya _mullerian duct_ mereka berkembang betulan menjadi rahim yang berfungsi dengan baik. Hormon ini tidak berdampak terhadap perkembangan alat kelaminnya, karenanya tampak luar pasien memiliki alat kelamin pria pada umumnya, namun di dalam tubuhnya terdapat organ reproduksi wanita yang dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Pada beberapa kasus pasien yang mengalami hal ini, ada yang memiliki satu set organ reproduksi wanita, mulai dari rahim, serviks, tuba falopi hingga ovarium. Namun untuk kasus tuan Byun, akan lebih baik jika dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terkait diagnosa saya."

"Jadi Baekhyun bisa hamil?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Dr. Yoo tersenyum "Lebih tepatnya sedang hamil. Untuk usia kandungan saya perkirakan masih 2 atau 3 minggu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut mendengar jawaban Dr. Yoo. Baekhyun meraba perutnya yang datar dan tersenyum.

"Dokter, maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan panjang anda tadi. Terlepas dari itu, apakah kondisi tersebut membahayakan Baekhyun dan calon bayi kami?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dr. Yoo menggeleng "Sejauh ini tidak ada pasien meninggal karena PMDS. Tapi seperti yang saya sampaikan tadi, akan lebih baik jika dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terkait diagnosa tersebut. Jika boleh saya bertanya, apakah tuan Byun memiliki sanak saudara yang pernah mengalami kasus serupa?" tanya Dr. Yoo pada Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku seorang yatim piatu, aku tidak tahu di mana aku di lahirkan dan dari mana aku berasal." Sendunya mengenang. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya pun menenangkan emosi Baekhyun yang terkadang dapat mendayu ketika bersinggungan perihal asal usulnya.

Dr. Yoo hanya menggangguk merasa tak enak hati akan pertanyaannya, namun Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Setidaknya, setelah ia tahu bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang darah daging yang kelak akan ia rawat bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Jika kalian setuju untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, saya akan memberikan rujukan ke rumah sakit terkait hal tersebut. Untuk saat ini, saya akan menuliskan beberapa resep untuk mengurangi mual yang diakibatkan oleh _morning sickness_ yang biasanya di alami pada trimester pertama." lanjutnya sembari menuliskan resep di secarik kertas putih.

 **SPECULATE**

 **By. Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Support Cast: Lee Joon, Choi Minho, Seo Youngho (Johnny), Son Seungwan (Wendy RV), Zhang Yixing.**

 **Genre: Family, Crime**

 **Rate: T+**

 **Warn: Boys Love.**

 **Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **Summary:**

 **Addiction is a family disease. One person may use, but the whole family suffers.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas dari klinik tempat Baekhyun memeriksakan diri, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Minho. Sebenarnya ini usul dari Baekhyun, mengingat ia juga merasa khawatir dengan rekan kerja suaminya. Terlebih hubungannnya dengan Minho cukup akrab jika di bandingkan dengan rekan kerja Chanyeol yang lain.

"Silahkan diminum, Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyun oppa." kata Wendy seraya meletakkan sebuah nampan berisikan jus jeruk untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka memang sudah sekitar sepuluh menit berada di flat milik Minho ini dan sedikit berbincang dengan Wendy yang sebelumnya telah mengenal Chanyeol. "Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa Minho oppa mendapat dua belas jahitan di pelipisnya." ujar Wendy dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis belia itu dengan sigap menepuk-nepuk bahu Wendy, merasa bahwa gadis itu memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol mendapat luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya akibat pekerjaan itu. Wendy yang saat ini sedang sibuk menahan tangis akhirnya menjerit juga ketika Baekhyun membisikinya bahwa tak apa jika gadis itu menangis saat ini.

"Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai seorang adik untuk Minho oppa." kata Wendy di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Beradalah selalu di samping Minho, maka ia akan pulih dengan cepat." kata Chanyeol berusaha menguatkan, "Hanya kau keluarga satu-satunya yang dimiliki Minho saat ini, jika kau tidak ada di sampingnya, ia bisa hancur kapan saja." lanjutnya.

Gadis dengan mata besar itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Merasa berterima kasih pada kedua orang ini karena telah peduli padanya, juga pada kakak satu-satunya yang sedang melalui masa sulit saat ini.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Wendy-ya." Baekhyun berucap sembari mengelus punggung Wendy agar gadis itu mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang lebih. "Kami akan sering-sering berkunjung. Sampaikan salam kami ketika Minho sudah sadar nanti." sambungnya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Wendy mengangguk lagi, ia menyempatkan untuk memeluk Baekhyun sekilas sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena lelaki itu telah memberinya kekuatan bahwa ia bisa melalui semua kesulitan ini. Entahlah, Wendy merasa Baekhyun dan dirinya merasakan hal yang sama dan di posisi yang sama.

Mereka pun pada akhirnya bergegas menuju pintu keluar dengan Wendy yang mengantar hingga batas pintu. Tak lupa adik semata wayang Minho itu berterima kasih lagi atas kunjungan dan kekuatan yang diberikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk dirinya, juga untuk Minho yang masih tak kunjung sadar sejak terakhir kali Johnny membawanya ke flat ini.

Selepas Wendy tenggelam dalam dentuman bunyi pintu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak semerta-merta meninggalkan tempat itu. Keduanya terdiam, seolah tenggelam dengan angan masing-masing, membayangkan kejadian beruntun yang belakangan ini menimpa mereka. Mulai dari Chanyeol dan pekerjaannya yang berbahaya, serta kecelakaan dan hutang-hutang yang melilit mereka, dan sekarang di tambah dengan adanya kehidupan baru yang berada di dalam tubuh Baekhyun membuat keduanya seolah sedang mendapat sebuah botol berisikan air di tengah padang pasir. Sangat mengejutkan hingga rasanya sulit untuk percaya.

"Apakah ini semua sungguhan?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya menyudahi sunyi yang mengitari keduanya.

Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menatap dengan damba pada lelaki mungil itu. Ia tak menjawab dengan lisan, melainkan dalam bentuk sebuah pelukan erat di depan pintu flat kawannya sendiri. Mengabaikan satu dua orang yang melewati lorong tersebut. Chanyeol enggan mengungkapkan dengan selentingan kata yang mungkin hanya lewat telinga lalu melebur entah kemana. Ia ingin mengungkapkannya melalui tindakan, memeluk Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terpatri di kedua belah bibirnya. Inti kata Chanyeol bahagia.

"Chan-chan jawab aku." kata Baekhyun merengek melepaskan diri, "Apa ini semua sungguhan?" tuntutnya lagi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menggangguk dengan senyuman yang masih setia di sana, lalu mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat yang di akhiri dengan sebuah bisikan kecil. "Mari kita pulang, dan menyuguhi si kecil ini makanan yang baik." Lalu dengan sengaja ia menempatkan sebuah ciuman kembali di pucuk kepala bersurai hitam milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan ketika sampai pada flat sederhana itu hanyalah merebahkan diri di atas ranjang lusuh yang penuh dengan tambalan. Niat awal ingin menyuguhi si kehidupan baru di perut datar Baekhyun nutrisi yang cukup tapi hal itu seolah hanya omongan yang terhembus angin lalu, inti kata itu adalah sebuah wacana. Bagaimana tidak, jika Chanyeol yang tadi mengajukan suara tetapi malah berbalik malas dan berakhir dengan berguling di ranjang, bersama Baekhyun yang ikut malasnya.

"Aku lapar." cicit Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berbaring dengan bantalan lengan Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kita memesan pesan antar? Sejujurnya aku sedang tidak ingin membantumu membuat makan malam." kata Chanyeol berterus terang hingga sebuah cubitan main-main dengan sempurna mendarat di perut lelaki itu. "Akh, sakit Baek." aduhnya namun Baekhyun tak tampak merasa kasihan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah keuangan kita dapat mencukupi jika melakukan pesan antar. Belum lagi dengan pembayaran sewa flat yang akan jatuh pada minggu depan. Kita tidak punya cukup uang, Chanyeollie." omong Baekhyun, mengingatkan pada Chanyeol tentang persediaan uang yang terus menipis.

Beginilah keseharian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bahkan harus memutar otak demi dapat makan untuk esok hari. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol masih tergolong pengangguran, dan juga janin yang berada di tubuh Baekhyun pun harus mendapatkan nutrisi yang cukup, belum lagi dengan hutang yang melilit keduanya di karenakan kelalaian Chanyeol yang membiarkan narkoba dengan harga selangit itu raib ke tangan polisi begitu saja. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus hidup super hemat namun tetap menjaga nutrisi untuk si jabang bayi? Bahkan untuk membayangkannya pun akan terasa sangat sulit untuk dijalani, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap bertahan meski kondisi semakin buruk.

Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya sementara Baekhyun berniat beranjak dari ranjang menuju dapur kecilnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah. Namun sebuah dering mengganggu atensi keduanya, hingga Baekhyun urung beranjak, melainkan tetap terdiam mendengarkan Chanyeol berbicara dengan siapa di ujung sambungan.

"Halo."

 _"Halo Chanyeol-ah, ini aku, Johnny. Aku ingin mengabarkan jika besok kau sudah mulai bisa bekerja di tempat pembongkaran itu."_ kata Johnny bersemangat tanpa jeda.

"Benarkah?" Bola mata Chanyeol membelalak terkejut.

 _"Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan alamat lengkapnya padamu. Jangan sampai terlambat di hari pertama ya! Kalau begitu ku tutup dulu."_ Ingat Johnny pada Chanyeol disertai dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeolpun meletakan kembali ponsel itu di atas nakas, sementara Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya sudah menatap dengan penuh tanya melalui kedua kelopak matanya yang sipit. "Siapa yang menelpon?" tanyanya masih menyelidik.

"Tadi itu Johnny, ia mengatakan jika besok aku sudah bisa mulai bekerja di tempat pembongkaran itu." jawab Chanyeol santai dengan senyuman yang tak urung memudar di wajahnya. "Setidaknya aku bisa bekerja dan kita bisa menyambung hidup kembali."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega karena Chanyeol mendapatkan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada yang sebelumnya. Meski upah yang didapat mungkin akan sangat kecil, tetapi itu lebih baik ketimbang menyerahkan nyawa suami tercintanya secara cuma-cuma demi beberapa lembar won. Seperti yang dulu sering di lakukan Chanyeol demi menghidupi keduanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu membuat makan malam." ujar Chanyeol yang mendadak bersemangat, pria itu bahkan sampai meloncat dari ranjang dan berdiri sempurna. Seolah lupa dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang masih basah.

"Kenapa kau jadi semangat begitu?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tubuh yang masih bergelung di ranjang penuh tambalan itu.

"Karena semua akan menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Tidak ada pekerjaan larut malam, tidak ada sirine mobil patroli, tidak ada transaksi barang haram. Yang ada hanyalah aku, kau, si kecil dan juga pekerjaan baru yang lebih baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun pun ikut tertular senyuman itu. Sebenarnya bagi Baekhyun, ia tak membutuhkan gelimangan harta dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Cukup keduanya di berikan kesehatan dan kecukupan materi yang tak berlebih, itu bahkan sudah nikmat yang luar biasa berharga ketimbang jutaan dolar won yang selalu orang cari-cari. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran si kecil yang masih mencari jati diri di dalam tubuh Baekhyun membuat semuanya jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya mereka mempunyai semangat baru untuk tetap menjalani hidup, meski hutang-hutang itu masih mencekik keduanya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang membuatkan makan malam, ya Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun menembak dengan semena-mena, ia kemudia mengulet dan membalik badan, memunggungi Chanyeol dengan rahang yang sukses terjatuh hingga lantai paling dasar.

"Yak. Kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"Shiro."

"Aish, ayolah, aku tidak sepintar kau dalam memasak."

"Tapi kau bisa memasak Chan-chan." Baekhyun tetap keras kepala dengan berbicara di balik punggungnya, "Aku malas bangun." katanya mencicit.

Grep..

Baekhyun tersentak karena dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol naik kembali keatas ranjang dan menindihnya meski tidak membuat sesak. Kedua lengan kokoh itu menopang tubuhnya sendiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun sehingga lelaki mungil itu terkunci oleh kungkungan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak, dengan posisinya yang menyamping dia menoleh ke Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

"Ayo memasak bersama, chagi." goda Chanyeol dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, dan panggilan itu sukses membuat telinga itu berubah warna menjadi merah matang.

"Chanyeollie."

"Hm?"

"Kau berat." ucapnya samar karena menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, Baekhyun malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo bangun, atau aku akan tetap seperti ini hingga besok pagi." ujarnya main-main.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun mengomel dengan suara yang tidak jelas di pendengarannya. Lalu Baekhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Chanyeol "Baiklah baiklah, tuan pemaksa." rutuknya lucu dengan wajah yang merah padam.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, Chanyeol sudah berada di sebuah bangunan tua yang di dindingnya di penuhi oleh banyak akar liar. Bukan Chanyeol saja yang berada di kawasan tersebut, melainkan beberapa buruh pun sudah bersiap siap untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tiba di sana setengah jam lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah di tentukan, mengingat Johnny mewanti-wantinya agar tidak terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai buruh.

Chanyeol juga sudah berkenalan dengan beberapa orang yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya nanti. Meski Chanyeol tergolong baru disini, tapi pribadinya yang supel dan mudah bersosialisasi membuatnya tidak kesulitan mendapatkan teman baru. Setidaknya ia tidak akan malu bertanya ketika nanti sudah memulai pekerjaan.

"Oh, kau kah yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" tanya seorang lelaki yang umurnya mungkin lebih tua dua tahun dari Chanyeol. "Aku Zhang Yixing, kau bisa panggil dengan sebutan Lay. Aku pemilik proyek ini. Ku dengar Johnny menitipkanmu untuk bekerja di sini?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal, merasa sedikit lucu dengan sebutan 'menitipkan' yang barusan Lay ucapkan. "Ah. Ya, aku Park Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu." balasnya sopan.

"Johnny sudah membicarakan semua mengenai pekerjaanmu sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkan mengapa kau datang ke sini dengan luka lebam yang jelek itu." celetuk Lay mencairkan suasana, "Ia juga menceritakan tentang alasan kau keluar dari sana." lanjutnya sembari mengambil langkah menuju ke dalam bangunan tua tersebut.

"Apa Johnny mengatakan semuanya?"

Lay mengangguk, dan tersenyum dengan single dimple yang terpampang di pipi kanannya. "Aku juga pernah berada di posisimu, namun itu sudah lama sekali."

"Posisiku? Maksudmu persis seperti posisi ku sekarang?"

"Hm, tidak juga. Tetapi aku pernah berurusan dengan orang yang merepotkan seperti para mafia itu. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku dan Johnny adalah teman dekat, dan kau pun seperti itu dengannya bukan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk meski ragu. "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Johnny, hanya saja setelah kejadian ini, ku pikir diriku begitu memalukan dengan melibatkannya dalam masalah yang ku hadapi."

"Kau tidak melibatkannya, ia hanya membantumu mencarikan pekerjaan baru agar kau dan keluargamu bisa hidup. Itulah fungsi teman yang sesungguhnya, tak peduli sebelumnya kalian dekat atau tidak." ujar Lay menepuk bahu Chanyeol, menyemangatkan bahwa ia tidak sendiri di dunia ini.

"Terima kasih banyak Lay-ssi. Aku berhutang budi padamu, juga pada Johnny."

Lay mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sembari tersenyum, memberi gesture pada Chanyeol seolah ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti, "Ah. Boleh ku koreksi sedikit? Panggil aku Lay hyung, karena Johnny bilang kau lebih muda dariku. Kalau begitu akan aku beritahu apa pekerjaanmu di sini. Ayo." Lelaki itu merangkul Chanyeol yang kenyataannya jauh lebih tinggi darinya, namun Chanyeol tak merasa keberatan sama sekali, ia malah tersenyum lebar, merasa di terima dengan baik oleh si pemilik proyek pembongkaran ini.

Bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah pengalaman pertamannya bekerja seperti ini, memecahkan beberapa beton dengan menggunakan seonggok palu besi, juga terkadang ia mendapat jatah untuk membuang beberapa sampah menumpuk di bangunan tersebut. Bisa Chanyeol bilang pekerjaannya sekarang jauh lebih melelahkan ketimbang pekerjaannya yang dulu. Tapi dari lubuk hatinya terdalam, ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja sebagai buruh lapangan ketimbang di kejar-kejar polisi seperti kemarin. Setidaknya ia bekerja dengan lebih tenang.

"Chanyeol-ah." panggil Lay dari arah belakang, pria itu nampak memegang sebuah helm keselamatan miliknya. Ia meminta Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menghancurkan sebuah dinding untuk mendekat kearahnya. Chanyeolpun tanpa berkata apapun lagi langsung meletakkan palu besi dan berjalan ke arah Lay.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Apa kau bisa membuang puing-puing itu ke belakang gedung? Rasanya puing yang berantakan itu hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan buruh yang lain. Biar Yongguk yang mengerjakan dinding yang tadi kau kerjakan itu." suruhnya pada Chanyeol, lalu setelahnya Lay pergi meninjau sisi lain dari bangunan tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela nafas juga menghela buliran keringat yang luruh di dahinya. Untung saja saat ini mulai memasuki musim gugur yang mana cuaca tidak se-ekstrem musim panas. Namun tetap saja, meski cuaca tidak begitu panas tetapi keringatnya keluar dengan banyak karena pekerjaan ini.

Mengesampingkan rasa lelahnya, Chanyeol pun mulai mengambil sebuah troli berwarna merah yang berada tepat di samping kirinya, lalu dengan perlahan ia memindahkan satu persatu puing-puing bangunan yang tergeletak tak beraturan, mulai dari beton, kayu-kayu, dan juga beberapa keramik ia masukkan kedalam troli bangunan tersebut. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai mendorong troli yang di penuhi puing bangunan itu ke arah belakang gedung, mengabaikan sekujur tubuhnya yang mulai kembali sakit akibat terlalu memforsir pada hari pertama. Namun itu tidak seberapa bagi Chanyeol, karena ini semua ia lakukan demi Baekhyun dan juga bayi mereka.

Lay yang melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan hanya bisa menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendorong Chanyeol terlalu keras seperti itu, apalagi wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dipenuhi lebam-lebam yang bahkan menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya bagi buruh yang lain. Namun Lay memang harus melakukan ini, karena meskipun Chanyeol teman dari teman baiknya, bukan berarti Chanyeol dapat mendapatkan beberapa lembar won darinya hanya dengan mengedipkan mata. Atau setidaknya ia harus bersikap adil bagi semua buruh yang bekerja padanya bukan?

.

.

.

Baekhyun saat ini sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan juga untuk Chanyeol yang saat ini mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan menuju flat tempat mereka tinggal. Sambil bersenandung ringan, dirinya mulai mengiris sebuah lobak menjadi irisan dadu. Berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun kini tidak merasa terlalu tertekan dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol. Meski menjadi buruh juga merupakan pekerjaan yang berbahaya dan menanggung banyak resiko, tetapi setidaknya Chanyeol bekerja dengan tenang tanpa harus memikirkan hal-hal buruk sebagaimana di hari-hari yang lalu. Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun juga ikut merasakan lega yang luar biasa.

Tok

Tok

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada ketukan pintu yang berbunyi agak keras itu, _'Apakah Chanyeol sudah pulang?_ ' bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Namun baru saja Baekhyun ingin meninggalkan dapur kecilnya, ternyata Chanyeol sudah membuka gagang pintu dan perlahan masuk ke dalam.

"Aku pulang." Dendang Chanyeol dengan senyum di wajah.

Melihat kepulangan suaminya, Baekhyun pun langsung mendekat kearah Chanyeol, memberi pelukan selamat datang. Hal yang jarang sekali Baekhyun lakukan pada Chanyeol karena pada kenyataannya ia selalu sudah jatuh terlelap ketika Chanyeol pulang bekerja dulu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini?" kata Baekhyun sembari menghapus butiran keringat yang masih terjejak di pelipis lelakinya.

"Melelahkan." ujar Chanyeol apa adanya, ia pun tanpa malu meletakkan dagunya tepat di atas bahu Baekhyun, "Ini adalah kali pertama aku menjadi seorang buruh, dan rasanya tidak buruk juga." kekehnya di depan telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bekerja dengan hari ini. Kalau begitu istirahatlah sejenak, biar aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Baekhyun menyelipkan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung Chanyeol, mengusapnya perlahan lalu menepuknya dengan ringan. "Terima kasih." katanya lagi sembari mengecup pipi kiri Chanyeol sebagai ungkapan terima kasih atas kerja keras Chanyeol hari ini.

Selepas meninggalkan Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang beranjak menuju ranjang untuk berbaring sejenak, Baekhyun pun dengan segera menyiapkan air panas yang memang telah sengaja ia siapkan bersamaan dengan acaranya memasak tadi. Dengan telaten menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol, dan kembali ketika dirasa apa yang diperlukan Chanyeol sudahlah cukup.

"Hei." panggil Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah tertidur pulas, padahal baru beberapa menit saja berlalu dan Chanyeol sudah mendengkur halus seperti itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun enggan untuk membangunkan Chanyeol karena terlihat sekali bahwa lelaki itu sangat kelelahan bekerja, namun Baekhyun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi. Karena jika tidak dibangunkan, seluruh tubuh Chanyeol akan gatal-gatal dan itu hanya akan mengganggu tidur malamnya nanti. Ditambah Chanyeol belum makan malam sama sekali, dan hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya dengan tega membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Chan-chan, hei, bangun." usap Baekhyun pada dada Chanyeol yang terlentang, "Air hangatnya sudah siap." bisiknya lagi.

Terdengar geraman kecil yang berasal dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya terkekeh tanpa bisa mengomel. "Makan malam akan segera siap, apa kau tidak lapar?" bujuknya kembali tanpa menyerah.

"Hm." balas Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih tertutup, "Beri aku tiga menit lagi, Baek." katanya meminta dispensasi dan Baekhyun menurutinya, ia menunggu Chanyeol untuk tiga menit kedepan.

Sembari menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya, Baekhyun memilih untuk bersenandung kembali. Namun tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu, sebenarnya ini lebih kepada kondisinya sendiri. Ya, perihal mual-mual yang kemarin sempat dideritanya. Baekhyun baru sadar jika hari ini ia tidak terserang mual sedikitpun. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan perasaannya yang jauh lebih tenang dari pada di hari-hari sebelumnya?

Tanpa terasa waktu tiga menit dispensasi yang diminta Chanyeol pun usai, Baekhyun kembali membangunkan Chanyeol dan akhirnya lelaki itu pun terbangun dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa menyerang kedua matanya. Chanyeol beranjak, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari debu bekas puing-puing bangunan itu. Sementara Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan masakannya yang untungnya sudah selesai di masak, hanya acar lobak saja yang baru akan di buatnya untuk menu pendamping pada esok hari.

Sekiranya butuh lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Chanyeol untuk dapat membersihkan diri sepenuhnya dari debu yang menempel di tubuhnya tersebut. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol pun dengan santai keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kearah Baekhyun yang ternyata telah menunggunya untuk segera menyantap makan malam. Menu yang Baekhyun hidangkan kali ini sesederhana biasanya, hanya ada bibimbap sayuran dan juga telur gulung serta kimchi yang tak pernah ketinggalan berada di meja makan sederhana mereka. Di tambah dengan teh ginseng yang Baekhyun buat untuk memulihkan stamina Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." Kecup Chanyeol pada pipi yang agak berisi itu setelah dirinya telah duduk sempurna di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ini tak seberapa di bandingkan kerja kerasmu." kata Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sigap mengambil sendok untuk diserahkan kepada Chanyeol, "Bagaimana hari ini? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan teman Johnny yang bekerja di sana?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya. Nama Zhang Yixing, tetapi ia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Lay hyung." jawab Chanyeol sembari menyuap bibimbap sayuran itu dengan satu sendok penuh kedalam mulutnya.

"Dia tidak seperti hyung-mu yang itu kan?" Baekhyun nampak khawatir dengan sebutan hyung yang barusan Chanyeol sematkan. Ya, setidaknya ia harus berjaga-jaga saja dari kemungkinan yang ada.

Ada jeda sejenak dari jawaban yang akan di lontarkan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu kini sibuk dengan bibimpap yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Setelah selesai pada suapan pertama, ia pun segera menjawab kekhawatiran berlebihan yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun pada pekerjaan barunya tersebut dengan santai, "Tidak, ia sangat baik dan profesional dalam bekerja. Meskipun kami dekat dengan bantuan Johnny, namun tetap saja ia memperlakukanku seperti para buruh yang lain dan ia memperkerjakanku dengan layak."

Baekhyun hanya bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya tidak ada lagi manusia seperti Lee Joon yang akan mengganggu kehidupannya mereka.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian…**

Kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini bisa di katakan jauh lebih baik dari pada yang sebelumnya. Dengan pekerjaan baru sebagai seorang buruh, membuat keduanya mempunyai sedikitnya lebih banyak waktu senggang untuk dilalui bersama. Penghancuran gedung tua di daerah selatan Seoul kemarin telah selesai dalam kurun waktu satu bulan penuh. Dan sekiranya sudah tiga sampai empat gedung yang telah Chanyeol hancurkan bersama dengan para buruh yang lain. Upah yang dibayarkan setelah penghancuran gedung pun bisa dibilang lumayan untuk seukuran Chanyeol, atau setidaknya gaji tersebut sepadan dengan lelah yang harus dikorbankannya kala pertama-tama bekerja. Dan dengan gaji tersebut, Chanyeol bisa menyisihkan sebagian dari gajinya untuk membayar ganti rugi yang dulu disebabkannya karena menghilangkan narkoba berharga mahal tersebut. Setiap awal bulan, Chanyeol akan pergi mengunjungi markas bawah tanah milik Tae Goo untuk membayarkan hutang-hutangnya yang begitu banyak. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan terus membayar ganti rugi tersebut. Tapi setidaknya selama ia dan Baekhyun hidup dengan berkecukupan, Chanyeol tidak akan mengeluh dan terus bekerja keras.

Seperti hari ini, ia mendapat tiga hari waktu libur yang diberikan Lay karena mereka baru saja selesai menghancurkan sebuah gedung di pinggiran distrik Dobong-gu. Gedung yang dihancurkan itu rencananya akan kembali dibangun sebuah apartemen mewah. Tak heran mengapa kontraktor yang menyewa jasa mereka membayar upah dengan jauh lebih banyak dari pada kontraktor yang sebelumnya, karena bisa dibilang bangunan yang terakhir kali Chanyeol hancurkan adalah bangunan dengan umur sengketa yang lumayan panjang.

"Chanyeol? Kau akan segera berangkat?" kata Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki flat mereka, tadi Baekhyun sempat keluar sejenak untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan.

"Ya, aku akan berangkat sekarang dan pulang ketika makan siang nanti." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati dan kenakan mantelmu, di luar sudah mulai dingin."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemari lusuh tempat mereka biasa menyimpan pakaian, lalu mengambil sebuah mantel hitam tebal untuk dipakaikan pada tubuh Chanyeol. Berbicara mengenai Baekhyun, ia juga merasa jauh lebih baik dengan kehamilannya yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Terhitung ia sudah menginjak bulan kelima pada kehamilannya dan perutnya yang datar pun sudah semakin membesar.

Untungnya Baekhyun tinggal di kawasan yang penduduknya lebih peduli dengan kehidupan masing-masing daripada kehidupan sekitar, jadi sejauh ini tidak ada orang yang mempermasalahkan mengapa lelaki sepertinya mempunyai perut buncit yang terus membesar. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun bersyukur akan keacuhan para tetangganya itu.

"Hati-hati, dan cepatlah pulang." ucap Baekhyun setelah selesai memakaikan mantel di tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu ia berjongkok tepat di depan perut buncit Baekhyun dan berkata, "Ayah pergi dulu ya baby, jangan membuat appa-mu kesusahan nanti ketika ayah pergi. Kau harus menjadi bayi yang baik." Peringat Chanyeol sembari mengetuk-ngetuk perut Baekhyun menggunakan telunjuknya lalu Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mencium perut itu dan beranjak berdiri, "Aku pergi, Baek." ujarnya dengan sebuah kecupan pada dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tersenyum, melepas Chanyeol pergi untuk menyambangi markas Tae Goo karena hari ini sudah jadwalnya Chanyeol untuk membayarkan hutang mereka pada mafia itu.

.

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju markas Tae Goo, Chanyeol kembali merenungkan kehidupannya di beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Semua kejadian-kejadian itu seolah kembali terngiang bak kaset kusut, dan itu membuatnya teringat pada sosok Minho yang saat ini tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat mengunjungi kediaman Minho dan Wendy di flat mereka sebulan yang lalu, namun Chanyeol hanya menemukan Wendy yang berada di flat tersebut. Chanyeol yang terakhir kali bertemu Minho di hari kecelakaan itu bertanya pada Wendy perihal kesehatan temannya tersebut namun jawaban Wendy seolah menimbulkan pertanyaan baru. Wendy memang menjawab bawah Minho sudah jauh lebih baik dan dapat beraktifitas dengan normal, namun ketika ditanya di mana keberadaan Minho, Wendy menggeleng dengan sempurna. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu di mana Minho berada dan Wendy menambahkan lagi bahwa Minho selalu mengiriminya uang pada tiga bulan terakhir.

Lalu kemana perginya Minho dan meninggalkan Wendy sendirian di flat mereka?

Selalu saja pertanyaan itu yang secara berulang-ulang tersimpan di benak Chanyeol dan ia rasa Baekhyun pun sama khawatirnya. Apakah Minho sudah mempunyai pekerjaan baru? Mengingat mereka sama-sama di depak oleh Lee Joon beberapa jam setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tapi apa pekerjaan baru Minho sampai ia dengan tega meninggalkan Wendy sendirian seperti itu?

Tanpa terasa, Chanyeol telah sampai pada markas tempat di mana ia akan membayarkan hutang-hutangnya pada Tae Goo. Meski tidak bertatap muka secara langsung dengan berandal itu namun Chanyeol tetap saja muak dengan tempat ini. Entahlah, Chanyeol merasa bahwa dengan menginjakkan kaki di tampat ini, sama saja dengan ia kembali terjerumus pada lubang yang sama seperti pada beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di mana ia masih menjadi kacung dari seorang boss amatiran bernama Lee Joon.

Chanyeol memasuki markas bawah tanah itu dengan malas-malasan. Bagaimana tidak, jika setiap kunjungannya ke markas ini selalu dibuahi oleh tatapan tajam menusuk yang selalu diarahkan oleh anak buah Tae Goo yang lalu lalang. Chanyeol tidak akan sudi berlama-lama menginjakkan kakinya di sini karena ia hanya perlu bertemu dengan pria tua yang sering Chanyeol panggil dengan paman Lee untuk membayarkan hutangnya. Mungkin dari sekian banyak orang yang bekerja di sini hanya paman Lee lah yang mempunyai sedikitnya ekspresi ramah pada wajahnya, tidak seperti para pekerja lain.

"Paman Lee." Chanyeol dengan mudah menemukan pria tua itu di koridor kedua barisan pertama markas itu. Sebulan sekali mengunjungi tempat ini membuat Chanyeol sudah hafal di mana ia bisa menemukan paman Lee karena hanya dua koridor inilah yang bisa Chanyeol jangkau. Mengingat dirinya adalah orang asing di tempat ini.

"Oh, kau. Kemari, kemari." kata paman Lee meminta Chanyeol mendekat.

Chanyeol sedikit berlari menghampiri, lalu ketika sudah sejajar, Chanyeol langsung mengutarakan atas dasar apa ia berada di sini, "Aku ingin membayar hutangku."

"Aku tahu itu. Mari kita keruanganku." kata pria tua itu memimpin jalan.

Chanyeol sempat mendengar bahwa paman Lee adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan lelaki angkuh bernama Tae Goo itu, karena hampir diseparuh umurnya ia habiskan untuk mengabdi pada Tae Goo. Maka tidak heran ketika Chanyeol pertama kali datang kesini, paman Lee lah yang menunggu di pintu masuk markas, karena jika bukan karena pria tua ini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak di izinkan untuk sekedar mengintip kedalam markas besar ini.

Chanyeol dan paman Lee sudah berada pada ruangan di mana biasanya Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kusut untuk mencicil hutang yang membelitnya. Dan biasanya juga paman Lee akan tertawa dan menyumpahi Chanyeol karena membuat wajah para raja yang ada di dalam lembaran won itu menjadi tidak beraturan. Namun hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol akan buru-buru meminta tanda bukti lalu melesat pergi, sudah dibilang sebelumnya bukan jika Chanyeol enggan berlama-lama di tempat ini?

"Kabarmu baik?" kata paman Lee memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, seperti biasa."

Pria berambut putih itu menilik sebentar wajah Chanyeol dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Ya, aku bisa lihat itu. Wajahmu juga jauh lebih baik dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu." katanya sembari membuka buku catatan. "Jadi ini cicilanmu yang ke empat?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya, meski aku tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir cicilan-cicilan tersebut."

Paman Lee tertawa, lalu merasa kasihan di saat yang bersamaan. Ia sudah tahu kenapa Chanyeol terbelit begitu banyak hutang di umurnya yang masih tergolong muda. Namun paman Lee tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menjalankan perintah yang sudah di turunkan kepadanya.

"Lebih baik seperti itu, membayar hutangmu sama saja kau bertanggung jawab akan apa yang sudah kau lakukan di hari yang lalu. Itu terdengar jauh lebih keren ketimbang kau melarikan diri ke ujung dunia lalu berakhir dengan kepala terpenggal." ujar paman Lee santai dengan tangan yang menuliskan sebuah bukti pembayaran.

"Apa memang ia benar-benar memenggal kepala orang-orang yang melarikan diri darinya?"

Paman Lee tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu melihat kearah mata Chanyeol, "Ada beberapa yang keluarganya dirampas secara paksa, dan ada juga yang mati tertembak. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu."

"Sinting." Chanyeol mendengus mendengar penuturan paman Lee. Yang benar saja orang bernama Tae Goo itu.

"Maka dari itu jangan lari. Tae Goo akan menghargai usahamu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu, namun ketika kau berubah menjadi seorang pengecut, maka ia akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang setimpal menurutnya."

"Tetapi tetap saja ia bukan Tuhan." Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan intonasinya pada paman Lee dan pria tua itu hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu pembayarnmu sudah selesai, kau boleh pergi anak muda." usirnya main-main namun Chanyeol benar beranjak pergi.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari markas penuh sesak itu setelah dirinya selesai dengan perkara pembayaran hutang bersama paman Lee yang mungkin saat ini sedang menertawai dirinya di dalam ruangan itu. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, ia mendapati sesosok lelaki yang namanya sedari tadi bercokol di kepalanya. Ya, dia Choi Minho, teman sejawat Chanyeol yang tiga bulan terakhir ini tidak di ketahui peredarannya.

"Minho-ya!" teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang amat lantang.

Pria tinggi yang mengenakan jaket kulit hitam itu menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Minho tampak terlihat rapi sekali, bahkan luka-luka di wajahnya sehabis kecelakaan tempo lalu tidak meninggalkan bekas yang berarti, hanya jahitan pada pelipisnya saja yang masih terlihat membekas.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah." Minho menghampiri Chanyeol dan terkejut dengan penampilan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tak berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir Minho melihatnya. Chanyeol masih sama kusutnya seperti saat-saat dulu ketika mereka masih rekan satu tim, namun Minho akui Chanyeol terlihat lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya.

"Ke mana saja kau? Apa kau tidak pulang kerumah beberapa bulan terakhir ini?" Chanyeol langsung saja memberondongi kawannya itu dengan pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Karena bagaimana pun juga Chanyeol sudah menganggap Minho dan Wendy sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

"Ada banyak yang terjadi pada beberapa bulan ini." Sendu Minho, "Tetapi ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi masa depan adik ku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Minho melirik sekilas pada jalan masuk di mana markas komplotan Tae Goo berada, lalu ia melihat kearah Chanyeol lagi, "Ayo kita membicarakan ini di kedai kopi saja, rasanya berada dekat dengan manusia itu membuatku merinding." Putus Minho sembari jalan mendului Chanyeol.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai pada kedai kopi yang kebetulan berada di ujung blok kawasan itu. Chanyeol sempat terheran dengan penampilan Minho saat ini, terlihat dari bagaimana ia mengenakan pakaian juga dari caranya memesan makanan dan minuman paling mahal dari kedai tersebut membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya. Apakah kehidupan Minho jauh lebih baik pasca kecelakaan naas lalu?

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak pertanyaan untuk ku." ujarnya sembari menyeruput _macchiato caramel_ miliknya, "Tanyakan saja, dan aku akan menjawabnya."

"Kau terlihat lebih hidup sekarang, apa pekerjaanmu? Dan mengapa kau meninggalkan adik perempuanmu sendirian di flat selama berbulan-bulan seperti itu?"

"Aku meninggalkannya karena aku ingin ia hidup berkecukupan Chanyeol, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya tanpa alasan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau kerjakan saat ini? Jangan bilang kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah kita lakukan dulu."

Minho menarik sebelah alisnya, "Hei, aku tidak pernah berurusan lagi dengan hyung, oke? Jadi jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu."

"Lalu jika bukan begitu, lantas apa?"

"Well, aku mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik." Sombongnya menaikkan dagu.

"Apa?"

"Aku berjudi."

"Minho, kau gila?" Sembur Chanyeol namun Minho tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Apa yang salah dengan berjudi? Setidaknya kau tidak membunuh atau mengedarkan barang lagi, Chanyeol. Dan menurutku itu adalah jalan yang paling benar."

"Judi tidak akan membuat kau menjadi kaya."

"Oh, kau tidak lihat bagaimana aku sekarang? Aku bisa hidup dengan layak sekarang, dan mengirimi Wendy uang saku yang banyak setiap bulannya. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kau hanya perlu duduk, lalu memegang kartu-kartumu dengan benar dan lembaran uang won itu akan menjadi milikmu, mudah bukan?" kata Minho dengan percaya diri.

Chanyeol kembali melihat Minho dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Memang, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa Minho yang sekarang berbeda dengan Minho yang dulu ia kenal. Tapi bukankah judi merupakan sebuah tindakan yang tidak di benarkan keberadaanya?

"Kau bisa membuat kehidupanmu menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ambilah sisi positif dari hal tersebut. Memangnya kau tak ingin memberikan Baekhyun barang-barang yang bagus dan membelikannya makanan yang enak dan layak? Pikirkan kembali." ujarnya menasihati, "Sekarang katakan padaku, selama beberapa bulan ini, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bertahan hidup?"

Chanyeol terdiam, merasa kecil dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Minho, "Aku menjadi seorang buruh di proyek pembongkaran bangunan."

"Kau serius? Siapa yang menawarimu pekerjaan itu?" Minho terkejut bukan main melihat rekannya menjadi seorang buruh, bahkan Chanyeol jauh lebih layak untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan lain.

"Aku serius, Johnny yang menawariku pekerjaan itu."

"Johnny kau bilang? Dasar bedebah tengik, kalau tahu begitu kau harusnya ikut dengan ku." geram Minho.

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Kita masih menjadi buronan polisi dan itu menyulitkanku untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Lagi pula bagaimana caramu bisa melakukan judi sementara kau tidak di kenali?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyeruput Americano miliknya.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa semua orang yang berjudi adalah orang yang berada di ujung keputusasaan, mereka bahkan terlalu malas untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain dan lebih mementingkan kartu apa yang berada di tangannya."

Chanyeol terdiam kembali, seraya berpikir dengan apa yang baru saja Minho utarakan.

"Berhentilah bekerja menjadi buruh seperti itu, dan ikutlah bersamaku. Dengan begitu kehidupanmu dan Baekhyun akan jauh lebih baik. Bukankah itu tujuanmu hidup di muka bumi ini?" ajak Minho memecah keheningan.

"Apa kau yakin aku dan Baekhyun akan hidup lebih baik dari ini?"

"Aku sangat amat yakin, lihatlah aku sekarang Chanyeol. Apa yang masih kau khawatirkan? Aku bahkan sudah mencicil hutangku pada Tae Goo dengan nominal yang setara dengan upah kita waktu bekerja dengan hyung dulu. Kau masih ragu dengan itu?" Minho meyakinkan Chanyeol yang masih tampak ragu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Hallo~ Ai kembali setelah sekian lama melanglang buana lol

Well, Ai ga ingin banyak cuap-cuap.. Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa kangen kalian padakuh kkkkk dan mengenai PMDS itu di kutip dari detik health, so jika kalian penasaran bisa ceki ceki disana kkkkk~

Oya, hari ini Ai update barengan sama author-author lain seperti: **Azofa10 ft ParkAyoung, Purflowerian, Blood Type-B.**

Akhir kata, jangan lupa review yha kkkkk~

-R61-


End file.
